Afraid to Sleep
by merylandrebafan
Summary: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare filled nights. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

I'M STILL WORKING ON FALL INTO ME, BUT SINCE THERE IS ONLY ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IF NEED TO WRITE TO TIE IT ALL TOGETHER I DECIDED TO GO AHEAD AND START THIS.

Ch. 1 The accident

Van was in Denver for the week again and Cheyenne was feeling depressed because she was once again separated from her husband. So, naturally, Barbra Jean got the idea in her head to cheer Cheyenne up, and try and keep her busy. "Reba, we are taking the kids to the zoo, are you sure you don't want to come?" Barbra Jean asked and Reba rolled her eyes. "Barbra Jean, I am going to work today, and what kids? Kyra and Jake left for school an hour ago." Reba said. "Cheyenne is feeling down again because Van is gone so Brock, Cheyenne, Elizabeth, Henry and I are going to the zoo." "Well then, have fun, I'll see ya'll when you get back. I'm going to work." With that, Reba turned to Elizabeth who was playing quietly in the corner and kissed her cheek. "Bye Cheyenne" Reba called and she faintly heard her daughter respond in kind from upstairs before she headed out the door.

Thirty minutes later found Barbra Jean, Brock, Cheyenne, Henry, and Elizabeth piled into one car on their way to the Houston Zoo. "Daddy can we go see the sakes?" Henry asked and Brock looked through the rearview mirror at his son and smiled. He was only three so he had a hard time pronouncing certain words still. "Of course little buddy." He said and turned his eyes back towards the road. "I don't wanna see thewm!" Elizabeth said frightened and Cheyenne put her arm around her as best she could with the car seat in the way. "Don't worry honey; we can go see the monkeys while they go see the snakes." "YAY!" Little Elizabeth shouted and Cheyenne laughed.

As the light turned green, Brock stepped on the gas, and as they crossed the intersection an Eighteen wheeler ran a red light and before Brock had time to do anything it smashed into the small car and sent if flipping, end over end.

At Eugene's office Reba's cell phone rang and looked at the screen to see Houston county Hospital. Her heart began beating faster as she answered the phone. "Hello?" "Is this Reba Hart?" a woman said. "This is she" Reba said in a trembling voice. "Ma'm there's been an accident and we need you to come to the hospital right away." The woman said and Reba hung up. Reba ran to the examining room Eugene was in and explained the situation and flew out of the building. On her way she called Kyra's school and asked them to please release Kyra from classes and have her pick up Jake and go to the hospital.

Reba drove like a bat out hail and arrived at the hospital within five minutes, bursting through the doors and running to the nurse's station. "Reba Hart, you said there was an accident!" she shrieked and the woman behind the counter looked at her and said softly "I'll page the doctor and have him come talk to you immediately." In the next two minutes a doctor came towards her. "Mrs. Hart, my name is Dr. Morris, come with me please." He said gently and he took her to a private waiting room and sat her down in a chair. "What's going on?" Reba pleaded as he sat down a chair next to her. "There was an accident. Your family was hit by an Eighteen Wheeler that ran a red light. You were on everyone's emergency contact list." Reba felt herself getting lightheaded. "Are they alright?" she demanded and the doctor took her hand. "Mrs. Hart, I'm so sorry to have to tell you this. Everyone, except Elizabeth died in the crash." He said gently and Reba felt all of the air leave her lungs and she gasped for breath, tears streamed down her face and she doubled over in pain. It felt like someone had shoved a knife through her heart. "No no no no" she gasped and as she did the door to the private waiting room opened and Kyra and Jake burst through. "Mom what happened?" Kyra asked already crying at the sight of her mother's appearance. Reba opened up her arms and for once Kyra flew into them, as did Jake. "I will give you a minute to tell them. I will be waiting right outside." Dr. Morris said and Reba continued to cry. "Mom, please tell us what happened." Kyra begged and Reba began to choke out "accident…your father…sister…Barbra Jean…Henry…gone…" Kyra cried harder "Mom….you don't mean…" Reba nodded her head and tried to calm herself down. Her blood pressure was sky rocketing, and she was going to pass out soon, and someone needed to be there for Kyra and Jake, plus she had to have Van flown back in from Denver immediately, if he wasn't already on his way.

"They were going to the zoo, everyone except Elizabeth died." She whispered. Then it hit her. "Elizabeth!" Not ready to let go of Jake and Kyra she yelled for Dr. Morris to come back into the room. "where's my granddaughter?" Reba choked out. "Room 328, she's still unconscious, and she has several deep cuts, and a broken arm." He said and all three immediately rushed out of the room towards the elevators. On the way up Reba turned to Kyra. "Kyra I need you to help me, I need you to call Van and see if he's been notified. I'm sure he has but make sure just in case. Don't tell him the extent. I'll tell him when he gets here." Reba said trying not to break down and cry again. Kyra nodded her head silently and as they got off on the third floor Kyra walked towards a window to make the call and Reba and Jake headed for Elizabeth's room.

Upon entering a nurse was standing over her checking her vital signs and Reba gasped at the sight of her sweet little granddaughter. She had a cast on her arm, a few cuts on her face, and stitches on her other arm. She was also bruised and banged up. The nurse turned towards her and Jake "Only immediate family for right now ma'm." she said and Reba nodded. "Her father…is on his…way… Denver….her mother was…..killed….in the crash…..I'm her grandma." Reba choked out as fresh tears began to fall and Jake hugged Reba tight. "I'm her Uncle" he whispered and the nurse smiled at him and looked to Reba kindly. "That's fine, I'm very sorry for your loss. I'll leave you two alone." "wait, what…can you tell me?" Reba asked and the nurse turned to her. "She is going to recover fully. No internal bleeding, and we had our best surgeon stitch her up, she won't even scar. She'll be waking up soon." The nurse said and left as Reba thanked her.

Reba rushed over to Elizabeth's bed and kissed her forehead gently. "My sweet girl, I'm glad you made it. I'm so sorry I wasn't there." Reba cried and took her tiny hand in her own. Jake pulled a chair up for Reba to sit in and she thanked him. She pulled Jake into her lap and held him tight with one arm as Kyra came into the room. "He was notified about the accident. He doesn't know the extent, but he was about to board a private plane. The team's owner was kind enough to let him borrow it under the circumstances. He will be here in about four hours." Reba nodded her head and turned towards Elizabeth as she felt her stir. "Mommy…" she called weakly and Reba burst into tears. "Honey, Grandma is here, but I'm so sorry sweetie, Mommy isn't." Reba said gently and she got up and sat on the edge of Elizabeth's bed. "Where's Mommy, and Grandpa? And Henry? And Grammy BJ?" she asked and Reba felt hot tears stream down her face. "Your Daddy is on his way in from Denver, he will be here soon. As for everyone else, honey, they went to Heaven." Reba said quietly and tears streamed down Elizabeth's face. "So they aren't coming back?" she whispered to Reba and Reba caressed her face. "No honey, I'm so sorry." Reba Elizabeth gently as she cried, she didn't utter a sound. She looked over to Kyra and Jake who were hugging each other and crying. She had to be the strong one. She always had to be the strong one. Soon Elizabeth was asleep again and the three passed the time in silence.

Reba's phone rang and immediately grabbed it and answered when she saw it was Van. "You're here already?" she asked. Only two and a half hours had passed. "Alright, come to room 328." Reba said gently and she looked at Kyra and Jake. "You two have to be hungry. Go to the cafeteria and at least get something to drink." Reba said and the two left, knowing Reba needed to tell Van this alone.

Shortly after they left, Van entered the room and the second he saw his little girl he started crying. "Mrs. H is she alright?" Van asked as he went to her bedside. Reba nodded her head. "she's resting, but she is going to be just fine. "Bruises, cuts, and a broken arm." Reba said and Van nodded as he looked at his baby girl. "Where's everyone else?" he asked. "Kyra and Jake went to the cafeteria, and Van I need you to sit down." Reba said pointing to the chair she had been occupying. Van sat down confused and Reba knelt in front of him. "Kyra and Jake had gone to school, I to work. Everyone else headed for the zoo. From what I've been told and eighteen wheeler ran a red light and hit them. Van, no one survived except Elizabeth." Reba said and began crying again. Van looked at her and he burst into tears. "Mrs. H it can't be true!" he sobbed and Reba wrapped him in a hug and cried with him. "I'm so sorry Van, but it is. They're gone." She said quietly and they stayed like that for….Reba didn't know how long. Soon Kyra and Jake came back and they hugged Van and cried with him as well. The police came later that day to inform them of exactly everything that had happened, and to inform them the man in the truck was behind bars. He had turned himself in. As it grew dark Reba urged Kyra and Jake to go home and get some sleep.

"Van and I will stay with Elizabeth" Reba said. Elizabeth had woken twice since Van got there and was glad to see him, and Van actually began to thank God for not taking his daughter too. He knew he could manage to go on for her. "Fine, but I'm coming back in the morning. It's Saturday and I'm going to bring you both some clean clothes." Kyra said and Reba nodded her head. "Be extremely careful going home, and never forget I love you both dearly." Reba said and Kyra and Jake hugged their mother, as well as Van goodbye and left. Reba sunk into a chair and put her head in her hands. "Mrs. H, go to the cafeteria and eat something." Van said and Reba shook her head. "Fine then" Van said and got up and left the room. Reba was puzzled; however everything was soon cleared up as Van brought back two bottles of water and two muffins. "I'm bringing food to you." He said gently and Reba forced a smile. Since van watched her closely, she forced herself to eat the muffin and drink the water, resisting the urge to throw it all back up because her stomach was so upset. "We have to plan the funerals" Reba whispered and Van stood her up and embraced her. "We can worry about that tomorrow, but not tonight." He said and Reba nodded her head. "Grandma Weba" Reba turned her head and saw Elizabeth had woken once more. "Honey, are you hungry?" Reba asked and Elizabeth shook her head. "will you sleep wifth me?" she asked and Reba nodded her head. Van helped Reba scoot Elizabeth over and Reba climbed into the bed with her and Van covered them both up.

_Reba was running towards a red light "no!" she screamed She saw Brock's car, but no matter how fast she ran she couldn't seem to get any closer. The huge truck hit the car and she watched as Brock, Barbra Jean, Cheyenne and Henry suddenly lay broken and bloody in front of her. "NO!" Reba screamed again_

"Mrs. H! Wake up!" Van said and shook her. Reba awoke with a start, tears streaming down her face. "You were dreaming." He said gently and Van helped Reba out of the bed and immediately hugged her as tears began to fall. "It was awful, I saw them and there was nothing I could do." She cried and Van hugged her tighter. "Mrs. H, you don't have to be the strong one in front of me." He whispered and Reba cried harder. "I lost my two best friends, a sweet little boy I'd come to love, and my child." She sobbed. Van cried with her and Reba whispered "Van, I'm afraid, I'm so afraid to sleep. I don't want to dream of them like that again." Van helped her back into bed. "I'm here." He whispered tears streaming down his face. He reclined his chair as far as it would go and scooted it up as close to the bed as it would get. He turned off the one light in the room, and as Reba held Elizabeth with one hand, Van took her other, and thankfully, they both fell asleep, welcoming nothing but blackness…..TBC

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Laid to Rest

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

OKAY, SO BEAR WITH ME BECAUSE THIS IS OBVIOUSLY GOING TO BE DEPRESSING FOR A FEW CHAPTERS BEFORE IT STARTS TO GET HAPPIER. IT WILL GET HAPPIER, I PROMISE, BUT I KNEW WHAT I AM WANTING TO DO WOULDN'T MAKE SENSE OR BE REASONABLE UNLESS IT WAS UNDER MORE EXTREME CONDITIONS SUCH AS THESE, AND I HOPE YOU DO NOT KILL ME FOR THE CHARACTER PAIRING AND AT LEAST TRY IT. ONE READER DID GUESS, SO I WILL REVEAL THAT I AM LEADING TOWARDS A REBA/VAN PAIRING….I'M HOPING TO BE ABLE TO WRITE THIS TO WHERE NOBODY SHOOTS ME FOR IT. LOL

Ch. 2: Laid to Rest

As promised, the next morning Kyra and Jake returned with fresh clothes for Van and Cheyenne. Elizabeth was now wide awake and Kyra had been thoughtful enough to bring her favorite doll for her to play with. Dr. Morris came in, looked at her and said she would need to come back in two weeks to get the stitches taken out, and in six weeks to have her cast removed, and that other than that she could be discharged from the hospital. Reba was thankful she could come home. She knew she had to begin what would be the hardest day of her life. She had four funerals to plan, and family members to call. "Kyra, will you please get Elizabeth home. Van and I have some things we need to tend to." She said. Kyra understood immediately, and knew the best thing she could do to help her mother was to look after her niece and little brother. "Sure Mom….um Mom….this might not be the time…but I'm going to start moving my stuff back into your house. It's best if I keep busy." Kyra said trying not to cry. "Honey, it's going to be hard for you to go into that house right now." Reba said gently. "it's hard at your house too, and what you and Van have to do today is going to be harder. I'll get a couple of my friends to help that way it's all done by the time you and Van get home." Kyra said, letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. Reba hugged her daughter tight and kissed Jake's head. "Elizabeth, be good for Aunt Kyra." Van said and handed Elizabeth to her. "Ok Daddy" Elizabeth said and they all parted ways.

"Van, I don't want to do this." Reba said as they climbed into her car. The bodies had already been moved to the local funeral home. "Neither do I Mrs. H" Van said and patted her hand as she pulled out of the hospital parking lot and drove to the funeral home to plan everything.

"Mr. Montgomery, Mrs. Hart, we are very sorry for your loss. We've never seen anything like this before." The director said and Van held Reba's hand tight. Van was extremely thankful they had found someone who actually cared. If they had been dealing with someone who only wanted their money he knew Reba would have killed the man by now. After an hour and a half everything was planned out. The funerals were in three days. Reba insisted they all be together and all buried next to each other. She couldn't handle it any other way, especially multiple services on multiple days. Reverend Parks was notified and he expressed his deepest sympathies for the two. The bodies were too badly damaged to have open casket viewings.

As they climbed back into the car Reba broke down and Van immediately leaned over and wrapped her in a hug as he began to cry as well. "What am I going to do without Barbra Jean sneaking into my window every night? Without her and Brock taking turns coming to me to complain about the other and insist I help them work out their problems? Without Cheyenne there to give me fashion advice, or Henry there running around with Elizabeth?" she sobbed into his shirt. Van rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Van, I lost the only man I've ever loved." She whispered and he pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "Mrs. H, I'll be here for you I swear." He said and she sniffed "Van I'm so sorry, this is just as hard on you as it is on me." "It's hard on me. I lost a lot of people I loved, including my wife, but you have more people to be strong for than I do. I don't know how Mrs. H, but we will all make it through this." Van said. Reba gave a forced smile and patted Van's shoulder. "Thanks Van, I appreciate that. I didn't know you could be so grown up." "Come on, we need to get home and call everyone and let them know. Get out of the car; I'm not letting you drive in this condition." He said and Reba did as he said and they switched places and went home.

When they arrived home Elizabeth ran to the door and once Reba picked her up, she wouldn't let her put her down. Even when Van, Reba and Kyra assumed the difficult task of splitting up the list of friends and family they needed to call. With all of them combined it took about thirty minutes. Reba's parents had died as had Brock's mother so it was more friends that they considered family that they had to call.

Later that evening after dinner they all sat in the living room trying to keep themselves from thinking about the funeral, but it was useless, Reba had to think about the speech she insisted on giving. "Mom, you don't have to speak, everyone will understand." Kyra said and Reba shook her head. "Yes I do, there's things I want people to know about them." She said and Kyra knew her mother was trying to put on a strong front for everyone. "I'm going up to my room, I have some extra school work to take care of since I missed most of Friday and I have a project due on Monday." Kyra said and Jake got up with her. "Kyra will you help me with my math? I'm lost since I missed the lesson and just got the assignment." Kyra nodded and led her brother upstairs and Reba hung her head. No one was acting like themselves and it only depressed her further. Elizabeth sat on the floor playing with a coloring book. "Van will you please get us both a glass of wine?" Van nodded and got up and headed to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two glasses of red wine.

"Mrs. H, if you don't mind, I'd like to sleep on the couch tonight." He said after they had sat in silence together for a while. She looked over at him in understanding. "I know, I closed the door when I went up and saw it open earlier. I can't go in there yet, I can't blame you for not being able to sleep in there right now." Reba said. "Honey, what are you drawing?" Reba asked when she noticed Elizabeth had found a blank page in the back of the coloring book and was coloring on it. Elizabeth got up and sat between Reba and Van. "I had a dream last night." She said as she handed the book to Reba. Her eyes filled with tears as she saw the little girl had drawn four figures with angel wings. "What did you dream?" Reba asked with tears silently streaming down her face. She looked over at Van and saw he was choked up as well. "I dreamed they were in heaven like you said, and that they are angels watching over us." Elizabeth answered and Reba pulled the little girl into her lap and hugged her tight. "I love you so much Elizabeth." Reba said and smiled her first real smile in two days.

Reba and Van finished their wine, and Elizabeth had fallen asleep stretched out in their laps. "You can put her in my room tonight Van." Reba said as Van lifted his daughter off of the couch and up the stairs. Reba followed him to her room and shut the door quietly behind them. Reba saw pajamas laid out for Elizabeth and for Van on her bed, and she knew Kyra had once again braved entering that room for them. They woke Elizabeth up and Reba ran a bath for her and wrapped her cast in plastic so they could clean her up a little before putting her in bed. Once Elizabeth was tucked in Van went to the bathroom down the hall for a quick shower while Reba went into her bathroom for one.

Reba stepped under the hot water and immediately never wanted to leave. For the moment it seemed to wash away all of her problems. It was exactly what she needed. She had a rough few days ahead of her, and while in the shower she prayed for the strength to be strong enough to handle it all. When the water ran cold, she got out, dried off, got dressed and walked back into her room to find Van asleep on her bed next to Elizabeth. He'd obviously come back to check on her and had fallen asleep. He was tired, neither one of them had slept well in the hospital the night before; and she didn't have the heart to make him sleep on the couch. It was fine for a nap, but sleeping on it the whole night could make anyone a little sore. She moved the covers out from under Van with a little difficulty, and it woke him up. "Mrs. H, I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep here, it's just that.." Reba cut him off. "It's okay Van, get under the covers and go back to sleep." Reba said and turned off the light and got in on her side of the bed. "Thanks Mrs. H" he said as he yawned. Reba gently situated Elizabeth more comfortably in between them before closing her eyes and drifting off.

"_MOM! HELP ME!" Cheyenne cried and Reba ran towards the intersection as the truck hit the car. She ran to the wreckage and pulled everyone out. Setting Elizabeth aside, who was crying, as she immediately began CPR on Brock. Reba looked up towards the sky "Please God no!" she said and as she looked back down she was performing CPR on Cheyenne. "Don't die! Don't DIE!" she cried_

"NO!" Reba screamed and jolted awake. Van woke up when he felt the bed jerk and he heard her scream. Reba started crying and Van reached over Elizabeth, who apparently could sleep through anything, and hugged her. "You had another one didn't you?" Van whispered and Reba shuddered and nodded as she cried. Van got out from under the covers and went around to her side of the bed. "it's okay" he said gently and Reba sobbed into his night shirt. After she got calmed down she looked over at Elizabeth, thankful she hadn't woken her. She thought to herself that she was just like Brock and Cheyenne that way, and that thought made her throat close up. "I'm sorry I woke you up Van, and I'm thankful I didn't wake anyone else up." She whispered. "I checked on Kyra and Jake before I came back in here to check Elizabeth. Jake fell asleep with his TV on and Kyra with her headphones in." he explained and she nodded her head in acceptance. "Thank you Van, I'm okay now." She said and he went back around to his side of the bed and he fell asleep within minutes. Reba, on the other hand, lay awake in the darkness too scared to go back to sleep, praying it wouldn't be like this every night that rolled around. She finally dozed back off into a fitful sleep a couple of hours later just before the sun came up.

Reba felt the bed shift and she groaned. "Elizabeth sweetie, settle back down for five more minutes okay?" Reba asked as the body moved closer to her. She reached out to put her arm around Elizabeth and jerked wide awake when she realized she was touching Van instead. She sat up and saw her bedroom door was open. Elizabeth had obviously woken up and Van had obviously rolled closer. He drooled on her pillow and she rolled her eyes. "Van, wake up." She said and nudged him. He awoke with a start. "Mrs. H what's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, Elizabeth is up and you scooted awfully close." She said. "Sorry" "Come on, I'll make everyone some breakfast." Reba said and got up and headed downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs Reba was surprised to see Kyra and Jake up so early on a Sunday, what was even more surprising was that Kyra was cooking. "Honey what are you doing?" Reba asked "making a witch's brew" Kyra retorted and Reba looked at her daughter and laughed. Kyra looked at her mom puzzled. "Mom, why are you laughing?" "Thank you Kyra, I needed that." Reba said after calming down and walking over to her. "You did something normal." Reba explained and Kyra nodded her head in understanding. "If you're wondering why I'm up so early it's because Elizabeth got out of bed this morning and came into my room and told me Van had fallen asleep in your room last night. I figured you guys were pretty tired after a night at the hospital so I told her not to bother you, and she got hungry." Kyra explained and Reba nodded her head and yawned. Van sat at the table playing with Elizabeth and Reba felt a pang in her heart. She would never see Cheyenne playing with her baby girl again. Reba fought back tears and seated herself at the table. She had a long couple of days ahead of her.

The next couple of days past and the day of the funerals arrived. Reba didn't even want to get out of bed that morning, not sure if she could stand in front of all of those people and keep it together. It was Tuesday and Kyra and Jake hadn't been in yet that week. She knew she would have to send them back the next day. After today, everyone had to try and begin the process of moving on, as impossible as it seemed.

Every friend of the family seemed to show up for the funeral, as did every long lost relative that Reba never really remembered getting in touch with. She didn't feel much like talking to anyone, neither did anyone else. The funerals proceeded and when they arrived to the graveside portion Van squeezed Reba's hand, trying desperately to give her some form of comfort before she got up in front of everyone. Reba smiled weakly at Van and took her place in front of everyone. "Hello everyone, thank ya'll for being here today. We lost these four people way too soon in life. Especially little Henry, I loved that little boy, which was something I never thought I'd be able to do considering. I even came to love Barbra Jean, she annoyed the crap outta me, but she was the sweetest person anyone could ever meet. Cheyenne, my oldest daughter, all mothers love their children unconditionally, and with all their heart. I watched her go from a vain teenager, to the beautiful caring young woman everyone here knew. Brock, my ex-husband, I loved him too, as awful as that might sound, but truthfully, he was the only man I'd ever loved, and what he did never erased those feelings. I saw him change and become a better person, and try to be a better husband to Barbra Jean, and to be a better friend to me. Our family is probably considered the most functioning dysfunctional family in all of Houston. My husband knocked up his dental hygienist, left me for her, our teenage daughter got pregnant and married her high school boyfriend, Brock and Barbra Jean bought a house three doors down from me, and instead of hating each other, and tearing each other apart all the time, we loved each other, and cared for each other. I loved all of them." Reba paused and tears streamed down her face. She looked over at Van who was holding Elizabeth and he nodded his head. "I take that back" Reba said so quietly it was hard for anyone to hear.

"I love them, not loved." Just because someone dies, it doesn't mean you stop loving them. I never really did get why anyone automatically said "loved" right after someone passed away. I can promise you, the feeling doesn't die with them. Today we put to rest four of the people I love most. I love all of you, I don't know how we are going to get on without you, but I know somehow, we will." She finished and sat back down with her family.

They arrived home a couple of hours later and Reba sat down on the couch. "Alright ya'll, come here. I want to talk to everyone while I still have the energy to." She said and everyone sat down around her. "Kyra, you and Jake need to head back to school tomorrow. I don't want ya'll falling anymore behind in your work. Van, you need to see when the team needs you back in Denver, and I'm going to finish things up, quit my job and start a new one." Reba said. "A new job?" Kyra asked. "I'm going to sell real-estate. I have my license, and I can't work in that building anymore." Reba said and everyone nodded. "I know this is going to be tough, and that we don't want to do it, but we have to start trying move past this. It doesn't mean we will forget them, or what they meant to us, it just means that we are going to try and make peace with it." Reba said, and as she did, she prayed she could do everything she just said for the sake of her family…..TBC


	3. Chapter 3: trying to move on

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

_They arrived home a couple of hours later and Reba sat down on the couch. "Alright ya'll, come here. I want to talk to everyone while I still have the energy to." She said and everyone sat down around her. "Kyra, you and Jake need to head back to school tomorrow. I don't want ya'll falling anymore behind in your work. Van, you need to see when the team needs you back in Denver, and I'm going to finish things up, quit my job and start a new one." Reba said. "A new job?" Kyra asked. "I'm going to sell real-estate. I have my license, and I can't work in that building anymore." Reba said and everyone nodded. "I know this is going to be tough, and that we don't want to do it, but we have to start trying move past this. It doesn't mean we will forget them, or what they meant to us, it just means that we are going to try and make peace with it." Reba said, and as she did, she prayed she could do everything she just said for the sake of her family…..TBC_

Ch. 3: Trying To Move On

3 months later

Kyra and Jake were back in school and seemed to be moving on well enough to Reba's immense relief. Reba had her hands full with Elizabeth, sometimes the little girl still forgot why she couldn't see her mommy or her grandpa, but it was beginning to happen less frequently and Reba was grateful for that fact. Van was still playing with his team in Denver, only flying home to Houston on off days. Which was still hard for him because on occasion when he stepped through the door he expected to see Cheyenne there to greet him. Van remaining in Denver had Reba feeling lonelier than she had ever imagined. Van was the only person she ever let her guard down around, so it was only him who knew how hard she was still taking everything. The brighter side for her was that in three short months she had found herself a job working for one of the top real-estate agencies in Houston.

"I'm home!" Van shouted as he walked through the front door. Reba came out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hey Van! You're home a day early!" Reba said happy to have him home. "Yeah, coach let us go. Where is everyone?" He asked. "Kyra and Jake are both staying the night at a friend's house tonight and Elizabeth is down the street with one of her friends. They are bringing her back home after dinner." Reba said and Van nodded his head. They were alone in the house for the time being. Van looked at her face, she looked tired and worn. She obviously needed some rest. "Mrs. H why don't you go take a nap and instead of you cooking, since it's only going to be the two of us, how about I order some pizza? If you don't want pizza I can make chili, but only if you have a can of chili." Van said and despite herself Reba laughed. "Pizza is fine Van, I wouldn't want you to go to the trouble of having to find the can opener and a pot. I think I will take you up on your offer and go upstairs and take a nap." She said and he watched her climb the stairs.

After he had ordered the pizza he sat on the couch and was halfway through a television show when he heard a scream from upstairs and he jumped up and ran as fast as he could to Reba's room. As he entered the room he saw her crying and tossing and turning, it was just like all the other times he had come to wake her up, and he felt horrible because he knew there were times she woke up when he wasn't there. He quickly sat down and put his arms around her. "Mrs. H wake up it's only a dream." He said gently and she jolted awake and stared into his brown eyes. "The same dream?" he asked gently and she nodded her head. "Van they won't stop. The dreams just won't stop. I try to get past it all and I can't. Every time I think I'm ready to move on something happens that reminds me of them and sometimes I just don't want to go on, but I know I have to for Elizabeth, Kyra, Jake, and you." She said and Van felt his heart break. He spent most of his time in Denver away from her and she had to deal with everything all by herself. "We should get you some help." He said and Reba looked up at him. He had grown up so much over the past few months, yet he was still the same sweet, goofy guy she knew and loved. "No, they will put me on anti-depressants, and I'm not depressed I'm just trying to cope with four deaths and keep what's left of our family together." Reba said quietly and Van gently squeezed her. "What if I can get traded back to Houston?" he asked.

"Van, you have to go on with your life, you can't put your career on hold because I'm having nightmares." Reba said getting up off the bed, beginning to pace. "I wouldn't be putting my career on hold. Listen Mrs. H, used to I cared about football, and the money, now, after losing everyone, I just want to be closer to my family. I can't do that while I'm in Denver three weeks out of the month." He said and Reba nodded her head in agreement. "Listen, summer break starts for the kids in three weeks, it's off season, I'll get everything straightened out, you can take some time off of work, and we can go on a vacation. It doesn't have to be very far, we can go to Galveston for a week, it's only a couple hours away. It would be a great way to really helping everyone have some fun and be able to move on." He said and Reba smiled. "Sometimes I wonder what happened to that goofy kid I used to know." Reba said and Van smiled "I'm still in here." He said and before he could hug her the doorbell rang. "PIZZA!" Van yelled and ran out of the room and followed quickly, watching him slide down the banister. She shook her head, and laughed.

"thanks for suggesting pizza,Van." Reba said later that night and Van chuckled. "No problem Mrs. H" he said as Reba took Elizabeth's hand in order to get her ready for bed. While Reba helped her bathe, Elizabeth started in on an interesting, and somewhat painful line of questions. "are you my mommy now? Now that mommy iws gone?" she asked and Reba looked at her mildly shocked. "Honey, I can never replace your mommy." Reba said and felt her throat begin to close up. "I know, but you are my mommy now." Elizabeth said and Reba held back her tears in order to help Elizabeth out of the tub and begin to dry her off. "Do you love daddy?" Reba chuckled. "Darlin' I do love your daddy." Reba said as she helped the girl into her p.j.'s. "So will you marwy him?" Reba busted out laughing at her innocence. "Sweetheart, I don't love him like that." Reba said "Oh" was all little Elizabeth said in reply. "come on darlin' let's get you into bed." Reba said. "can I sleep in your woom tonight?" "Of course you can." And Reba led her into her bedroom and prepared the bed for her granddaughter.

Van came into the room a few minutes later and he smiled when he saw Reba singing Elizabeth to sleep. Once she was asleep Van came and sat down beside Reba on the bed gently. "Thanks Mrs. H" "It's no problem Van." Reba looked at him and smiled. "Listen Van, a vacation is a great idea and if you can get traded back to Houston, and it NOT interfere with your career, then I say go for it." Van smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Mrs. H! So…now that Elizabeth is asleep do you want to watch a movie with me?" he asked and Reba chuckled. "It's not like we have anything else to do since we are the only ones here tonight." Reba said and they quietly headed downstairs towards the family room and Van went to go and pick out a movie. He decided on a romantic comedy, one that was more of a chick flick, but something that he knew Reba needed. So 'The First Wives' Club' it was. Reba made popcorn and they sat on the couch together and laughed through the movie. By the time it was over Van noticed Reba had fallen asleep on his shoulder so he carefully got off the couch and scooped her up in his arms, carried her up the stairs, and laid her down gently on her bed next to Elizabeth. As he did she woke. "Van?" "go back to sleep Mrs. H" "Van, I don't want to have another bad dream." She whispered groggily. "I'll stay here tonight." He said in response and she nodded. Reba woke enough to change into her pajamas and Van went and changed into his, and soon they were both asleep. Both with a protective arm around Elizabeth.

The sun shone through the curtains in Reba's bedroom and she woke slowly, feeling herself wrapped in a pair of strong arms. She snuggled in closer and sighed. After a few minutes she came to the realization that the pair of strong arms she was wrapped up in were Van's. She woke fully and looked up at his sleeping face. To her surprise instead of freaking out, she felt….safe, secure and…..happy? she shook her head and it caused Van to wake. He removed his arms from around her and stretched. Seemingly oblivious to the fact that they had woke up in each other's arms. … "I'll go fix some breakfast." She said and got out of bed and headed downstairs to where she was sure Elizabeth was playing.

Van turned back towards the bed "did I just wake up holding her?...Well…she is…..ho…WAIT! dude that is your mother in law you are thinking of!" He nearly shouted at himself, and hoped to God that Reba hadn't heard….TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Unmasked attraction

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

_Van turned back towards the bed "did I just wake up holding her?...Well…she is…..ho…WAIT! dude that is your mother in law you are thinking of!" He nearly shouted at himself, and hoped to God that Reba hadn't heard….TBC_

Ch. 4: unmasked attraction

The three weeks until summer break passed quickly, Van and Reba had both put aside what had happened that morning, writing it off as innocence. Van had set up the vacation perfectly, leaving Reba with nothing to worry about except getting the time off from her boss, which proved to be a surprisingly simple thing to do. Van hadn't had any luck thus far with getting transferred back to Houston, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they caved, given the extreme circumstances. He was just lucky owners of his Denver team had a heart. The kids were all excited about the week's trip to Galveston as the start of summer, well everyone except one person…

"Mom, this is ridiculous. I'm getting too old to spend so much time with my family. I had plans! Jennifer wanted me to spend some time with her before her and her family move to Ohio because of her Dad's job. Come on Mom, I'll never see her again and she's my best friend." Kyra said, praying her mother would see to reason. Reba stood in front of her car with her suitcase in hand and looked at her daughter. She knew what it was like to lose a best friend. She had lost Barbra Jean, and Brock. She would have the entire summer with Kyra, for the most part anyways….she couldn't believe she was doing this. "If they will let you stay with them for a week then fine. However, I want you to call me twice a day and when you get back you and I are going on a mother-daughter outing, as in to the mall or to the movies, and I don't want one single complaint from you." Reba said. "Really? I can stay?" Kyra said unbelievingly. She had fully expected her mother to say no. "Yes, really, but only if you agree to my terms. My house. My rules." "I agree! Thank you mom!" Kyra said and ran in the house to call her friend.

"Mrs. H, you're really going to let her go?" Van asked in shock as he took her suitcase from her and loaded it along with everything else. "I know what it's like to lose a best friend, even if her's is only moving just across the country." Reba said quietly and van nodded his head in understanding. Kyra came back and said she was heading over to Jennifer's for the week, and that she had gotten the okay. Hugs were exchanged and then everyone else was ushered into the vehicle with Reba behind the wheel, Van in the passenger seat, and Jake and Elizabeth in the back. No sooner had they hit the highway then Van started playing with the radio. When Guns N' Roses Sweet Child O' Mine came blaring through the speakers Reba refrained and eye roll and turned it down. "I don't want to lose my hearing Van" she said and he stuck his tongue out at her and began playing air guitar. "Come on Mrs. H, you know you wanna sing!" He teased. Reba looked into her rearview mirror and saw that Jake had the headphones stuck in his laptop and was watching a movie while little Elizabeth sat coloring. "If you want me to sing you have to change the station." Reba said flatly and Van whined. "Mrs. H, that country music is so full of hoo ha that's all so depressing. I lost my dog, my cat, my truck broke down, my girlfriend left me and I'm out of beer! It's nerve racking!" "Yeah Van, and Snip Dawg is so much better." Reba replied sarcastically and Van looked at her like she had two heads. "That's Snoop Dogg Mrs. H." He said seriously. Reba glanced over at him and upon seeing the look on his face, she busted out laughing.

"I'm sorry Van! It's just the look on your face is the most serious I've ever seen it!" she said and Van looked shocked. "I can be serious!" he said and Reba nodded her head. "I know Van, I know. The fact still remains though, that if you want me to sing you have to change the station." She said and to her surprise he leaned over and turned the channel. A soft melody floated out of the radio and Reba began to sing along "_I want your lovin' more and more, I want your kisses that's for sure…"_ Reba's eyes met Van's briefly and she quickly looked back towards the road as he continued to watch her sing. Country hoo ha or not, he still liked to listen to her sing. "She's beautiful when she sings" he unconsciously thought.

The time passed quickly and before they knew it they had arrived at their hotel in Galveston. The family unloaded and checked in to their rooms. Jake and Van shared one, while Reba and Elizabeth got the other. Reba knocked on the door to their adjoining rooms and Van opened it beaming! "What's first Mrs. H?" he asked. Being that it was already noon she thought about it for a minute. "Well, how about we go and get some lunch and then go play miniature golf?" she asked. "Sounds awesome!" Van said. Their hotel was right on the beach, but it being Galveston, the water wasn't very pretty thanks to the Houston ship channel, so it wasn't much of an attraction for the family….at least not for swimming. Especially when there was a Shiltterbahn water park not ten minutes from where they were. So the family headed out and had a quick lunch and headed to the huge miniature golf course the island had.

Once the game got started, it was on. While Jake helped little Elizabeth, the battle was on between Reba and Van. All because of what slipped from Van's mouth "Come on Mrs. H, I play sports there's no way you can beat me." He'd said and Reba had immediately risen to the challenge, and….Van was regretting it…."What's a matter Van? Upset because I'm five under par and you're only one under?" she said dancing around once they had reached the part of the course that involved hitting the ball into the hole before the Ostrich's head ducked inside it. Jake, Reba and even Elizabeth succeeded, but when it came time for Van's turn he was so determined that the ball actually bounced off the beak of the mechanical bird and came back at him. Reba cracked up. "Come on Van, even Elizabeth made that one!" She said and Van tossed down his putter and turned to Jake. He took out his wallet and handed him some cash. "Jake go take Elizabeth and get something to drink." He said. Jake took the money, and Elizabeth's hand and did as he was asked. Van turned back to Reba who looked at him with an expression of confusion. "Now, you're going to get it for making fun of me!" He said and before Reba could react Van had picked her up and started swinging her around. "Van! Put me down this instant!" She demanded and when he finally did Reba noticed that people were watching them with amusement. She hit Van upside the head "You monkey's butt what was that for?" Van rubbed his head and looked down at her. "I was only getting you back." He whined. "All right, truce?" Reba asked and held out her hand. Van grabbed her tiny hand gently with his large one and as they Reba felt a jolt pass through her hand and as she looked into his eyes her breathing almost stopped with what she thought she saw, but as quickly as she saw it, it was gone.

They spent the rest of the day planning out their week and eating dinner at a local restaurant and then decided to call it a night since they wanted to be up early and ready for their day at the Shlitterbahn water park. Elizabeth had been playing with Jake on his bed and had fallen asleep, and so instead of moving her Reba and Van decided to let her sleep with Jake and they all turned in. As Reba lay in bed she couldn't help but think of the jolt she had felt earlier. "It was nothing, and it would be wrong if it wasn't." she mumbled to herself and drifted off to sleep.

_The truck hit the car. Reba screamed and ran, and ran, and after what seemed like years she arrived at the wreck and began pulling Brock, Barbra Jean out. Then she got to another body, a body she didn't remember and as she turned it over she saw the life drain out of Van's face as he reached up to touch her cheek. "NO!" she screamed._

"NO! NO!" Reba screamed and Van busted into the room quickly. Well aware of what was going on. "Mrs. H, wake up! Wake up!" he said and Jake came running too. "Van, what's going on?" he asked frightened. "She's having a nightmare. Just go make sure Elizabeth doesn't wake up. Shut the door, and go back to sleep." He said and Jake nodded and ran back into their room, shutting the door behind him. "Mrs. H, wake up!" Van said as he held her in his arms. Reba woke sobbing and clinging to Van, and he realized immediately that something was different about this dream. "What happened this time Mrs. H?" he asked quietly and she looked up at him and whispered "You died too this time, and you weren't even in the car." He held her closer and she eventually drifted back to sleep in his arms. Van carefully laid her back down and as he went to leave she woke enough to gently grab his hand. "stay please." She said so quietly Van almost didn't hear her. He nodded his head and then climbed into bed beside her and soon they were both asleep.

Van woke the next morning to the smell of strawberries. He realized he was holding Reba in his arms once again and she was still fast asleep, and that the smell, was coming from her hair. He realized it was eight in the morning when he looked at the clock and he carefully extracted himself from her and got out of the bed and returned to his room to see Elizabeth and Jake still sleeping. He carefully woke them up, and by the time that was done Reba had awoken and was helping him dress Elizabeth in her swim suit. She put Elizabeth's cover up on her and then returned to her own room to get ready. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair and then went to her suitcase and was angered by the fact that she had somehow forgotten her swim suit. "Van, it's a good thing the water park doesn't open until 11 because we need to go to a store and buy me a swim suit. I forgot mine." She said and Van nodded. The four ate breakfast downstairs and then departed with their bags.

That led them to Reba sifting through dozens of swim suit racks and complaining. "CRRAAAPP! There are no one piece suits anywhere in here!" She looked at her watch and realized the park opened in 45 minutes and so she decided to throw caution to the wind. It was only Jake, Elizabeth and Van, and she was in a town where no one knew her. She found the first descent bikini she saw and tried it on. Once she was sure it fit, she purchased it, removed the tags and went and changed into it. Hearing cheers from the rest of her family because they were finally getting to head to the water park. Once they arrived they got in line, and because it was just opening, and it was a week day the park wasn't crowded yet. So they found a good picnic area in front of the wave pool and Reba insisted everyone lather up with sunscreen. She thoroughly covered Elizabeth and Jake with SPF 150. Then she turned to Van and covered his back for him. "Okay Van, I need you to get my back and shoulders really good for me." She said and Van nodded. Reba took a deep breath and removed the shorts she had on. Setting them on the table, and then doing the same for the tank top she had on. Van felt his heart rate increase as he looked at Reba. She had on a baby blue bikini. The top was made to look like a bra would, and her cleavage well revealed as well as her flat stomach and shapely legs. The bottom tied at the sides and Van couldn't help but stare at her. He quickly shook his head and gathered himself and applied the sunscreen as she had asked. Then she applied the rest herself.

Van noticed that every man they passed was openly checking her out, and it he hated the fact that it bugged him. It shouldn't be bugging him! "Mother in law!" Van repeated to himself over and over again, but when they decided to go on a family ride down a slide and Reba squealed and moved closer to him unconsciously in the four person raft, all "motherly" thoughts left his mind. They rode all the slides they could, well, Van and Jake did. Reba saw one of the scarier slides and was all too happy to watch Elizabeth as Van and Jake decided to go on the ride known as "the twisted sisters" it was the scariest slide in the whole park. Finally, to end their day they spent some time in the wave pool with Elizabeth in a float. Van noticed that the lifeguard looked like he wanted to jump in and 'save' her. As the day drew to a close and they realized how hungry they all were from riding all the rides they went back to their things and began to dry off.

"Mom I had sooo much fun today!" Jake said and Reba smiled. "I'm glad honey." "I did too mommy!" Elizabeth said and Van and Reba turned to her in shock. Reba knew Elizabeth had asked if she was her mommy now, but she had no idea she would ever call her that. "Look, the gift shop is right across from where we are, can we go look please?" Jake asked and Reba nodded her head since she could see where they would be and Jake took Elizabeth and they walked over. "Van I have no idea why she called me that." Reba said once the little ones were gone. "I do Mrs. H, it's because you will be her mommy now, and I know she won't forget Cheyenne, it's just her way of moving on." He said gently. Reba nodded her head and Van stared at her. Her hair was curly from the water and she looked…relieved…and a little happy. Reba's eyes widened. Van had moved closer to her and her body was tingling. "Did you just say what I think you said?" Reba asked Van looked at her. Had he really said that he thought she was beautiful out loud? "Van? Did you just say that I'm.." "Beautiful." He finished for her in a whisper and as his hand moved to cup her face she turned quickly, put on her shorts, grabbed their bag and walked towards the gift shop. "Did he try to kiss me? Did I think about letting him? NO not appropriate!" she thought as she entered the gift shop. Van stared after her. "I tried to kiss her…..oh man! MOTHER IN LAW!" he shouted inside his head, but as he thought about what had just happened he stomped his foot. "I'm attracted to Mrs. H! This is going to be a LONG week!" He whined and followed them into the gift shop…TBC

FYI: GALVESTON BEACHES REALLY ARE UGLY. I'VE VACATIONED THERE, AND THE TWISTED SISTER RIDE IN GALVESTON REALLY IS THE SCARIEST IN THE WHOLE PARK!


	5. Chapter 5: forbidden Kiss

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

"_Van? Did you just say that I'm.." "Beautiful." He finished for her in a whisper and as his hand moved to cup her face she turned quickly, put on her shorts, grabbed their bag and walked towards the gift shop. "Did he try to kiss me? Did I think about letting him? NO not appropriate!" she thought as she entered the gift shop. Van stared after her. "I tried to kiss her…..oh man! MOTHER IN LAW!" he shouted inside his head, but as he thought about what had just happened he stomped his foot. "I'm attracted to Mrs. H! This is going to be a LONG week!" He whined and followed them into the gift shop…TBC_

Ch. 5: Forbidden Kiss

The night proved to be….awkward… the family dinner was awkward….the goodnight's they said to each other were awkward and Reba laid in bed that night thinking of the events that had transpired at the waterpark. Van had called her beautiful, and the look in his eyes….Reba felt a shiver run down her spine just thinking about it, and she immediately chastised herself. "He is almost half your age, and the father of your granddaughter! These are not appropriate feelings to be having!" No sooner had she thought that, her mind switched to the night he came into her room by mistake and put his mouth on her hip, there had been so many fabrics to act as barriers between the two. "What would it have felt like without.." "CRRAAPP! So much for not thinking about it." She mumbled to herself. Reba got out of bed. She knew that Jake wouldn't be asleep yet so she got up and quietly entered the room adjoining hers. Just as she suspected Jake was quietly playing his videogame while she could hear Van in the shower. "Jake honey, I want you to come in here and watch Elizabeth. I want to go for a walk." Reba said and Jake nodded his head and got up and headed into his mom's room. He sat on her bed and Reba walked into her bathroom and tugged on a pair of jeans and a tank top. She put on a pair of sandals, grabbed her key, and headed out the door. She needed some time to think. Van was upstairs. He could watch the kids. She knew he would go look for Jake in her room once he got out of the shower.

She headed out of the hotel and walked to the beach directly behind it. It was deserted and she began to walk down it. The moonlight reflecting over the water actually almost made it pretty, she could smell the saltwater in the air, and it was peaceful. After walking a ways she sat down in the sand and curled her legs up to her chest and sat in thought. She thought about Cheyenne, Barbra Jean, Brock, and little Henry. She wondered what they would all be doing if they were still here. "I know exactly what they would be doing. Cheyenne would be up in her room talking to Van, studying for college, or painting her nails after putting Elizabeth to bed. Either Brock, Barbra Jean, or in some cases both of them, would be downstairs fighting over their marriage and complaining about the other until I got so tired of them being there that I asked 'where's Henry?' then they would both run out realizing they had left him at home." Reba said to herself. Then her thoughts once again slowly drifted to Van. He had grown up a lot since she first met him. Granted, he was still immature most of the time, but not when it counted. Over the past several months when she had woken up sweaty, screaming and crying he had come running, he had held her, he had somehow allowed her wall that she put up for everyone else to come down.

Van stood in the shower under the steaming water. He kept thinking about his almost kiss. The rest of the day he found himself staring at her whenever she wasn't looking. Now that he thought about it, when looking at her, 'mother-in-law' wasn't the thought that immediately flashed through his mind. If he really thought about it, he had appreciated the way she looked for a long time. Granted, when he made a "va-va-va-voom" comment he was mainly joking… or when he almost told her that she had the body for business…or when he flat out told her she was hot…even if he was only trying to keep her from taking one of Cheyenne's booze away pills. He stepped out of the shower, dried off, and put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. When he saw that Jake wasn't in their room, he went next door and saw Jake quietly playing his video game while Elizabeth slept. "Where's Mrs. H?" Van whispered to Jake. "She went for a walk." Van immediately worried. What if she had another nightmare? And he wasn't there? He quickly grabbed his phone and told Jake to call if there was an emergency. He was going to find her and hope she was alright.

As Van walked down the beach, and he saw her in the distance, he felt relieved, and then, realized, he wasn't just attracted to her. Van's own eyes bugged out as it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had feelings for her.

Reba felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. "Mrs. H, it's me." Van said and sat down beside her. Reba held her hand to her chest and tried to slow her breathing. Finally she turned to Van and smacked him upside the head. "You mo-ron! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that! Why did you leave the kids?" Van rubbed his head and looked at her in the eyes. "I left them because when I got out of the shower Jake told me you went for a walk. I was worried you might have had another nightmare. I have my cell phone, if something happens Jake will call me." Van said and Reba nodded her head. "it's sweet of you to worry Van, but I just needed some time to think is all. So I decided that a walk would be the best way to do that." Reba said. Van brushed her hair behind her ear. "About what happened earlier today?" he asked. Reba realized how close they were to each other and she jumped up and began walking down the beach again. Van caught up to her easily and gently grabbed her wrist. "I meant what I said, and now that I've had a little while to think about it, I've told you several different ways over the years, but it's never seemed to bother you until now." He said and she looked up at him, cursing the fact that he was currently acting like the adult he was. "Over the years you have always been teasing whenever you said that or you were trying to get out of something." Reba pointed out. "Well, I meant it earlier today, and I mean it now. You're beautiful." He cupped her face, and she felt a jolt of electricity, and instead of pulling away like her head told her to, she remained. Van, for his part, mustered up the courage to move his head closer to hers, and then the next thing Reba knew she felt a soft, warm pair of lips on hers and her stomach flipped.

Despite what her head was screaming she began moving her mouth gently with his. When his tongue gently flicked over her lip she gasped and Van took his opportunity to explore her mouth. When his tongue touched hers for the first time Reba groaned and wrapped her arms around Van's neck. Van gently explored the unveiled territory with his tongue. Running it over each individual tooth slowly, and then over the roof of her mouth. Then he began to nibble her bottom lip and she groaned louder. Van couldn't believe how, soft and sweet her mouth was. Finally, they parted for air and Reba looked into Van's eyes. She suddenly came back to reality and she pushed Van away from her. Somehow, Van had wrapped his arms around her waist without her knowing, and she immediately felt a loss. Her heart was pounding, and her entire body felt like it was on fire. She got her breathing under control and looked at Van. "We can't do this. It's not right I'm 47 and you're 22. What we feel, it…it will go away…we've just been through a lot." She stammered and then turned around and took off running back towards the hotel.

Once again Van caught up to her without a problem and he grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "Van, let me go. I don't want to talk about this now. I've said what I need to say, and we need to get back to the kids." She said and Van let her go, realizing she was right. They walked quickly back to the hotel and up to the rooms. When they entered Jake was watching television and Elizabeth was…awake. "Daddy! I wanna sleep with you!" she said and Van laughed. "Okay, sweetie. But it's way past your bedtime. Let's go. Come on Jake." Jake got up off the bed and hugged Reba goodnight. Reba watched as the door closed and she got dressed for bed. She would never be able to sleep. However, as she got into bed she was wrong, and her nightmares invaded her again.

_Van lay dying in her arms. Everyone else was dead around her. "Van, please don't go. I need you here with me." She cried and Van weakly leaned up and whispered "I'll always be here." Then his lips met hers, and he lay back down, dead._

Van shook her awake. "No, Van don't die!" "I'm here." He said gently and he thanked God that Elizabeth really did sleep through everything and Van fell asleep with his headphones in. "Don't leave me." She sobbed and he held her close. "I'm here" he said, and she lifted her head from his chest and he saw her tear stained face. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She responded with an almost needy edge. When they parted and she laid her head back on his chest, she was asleep again almost instantly, and Van held her closer…TBC


	6. Ch 6: ain't cool to be crazy about you

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

_Van shook her awake. "No, Van don't die!" "I'm here." He said gently and he thanked God that Elizabeth really did sleep through everything and Van fell asleep with his headphones in. "Don't leave me." She sobbed and he held her close. "I'm here" he said, and she lifted her head from his chest and he saw her tear stained face. He couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her gently. She responded with an almost needy edge. When they parted and she laid her head back on his chest, she was asleep again almost instantly, and Van held her closer…TBC_

Ch. 6: It ain't cool to be crazy about you

Despite what happened that night the rest of the trip Reba avoided Van as much as she possibly could. Thankfully there were no more nightmares, so he didn't need to run to her rescue in the middle of the night. During their trip to Moody Gardens she made sure she spent her time clicking the camera or attending to either Jake or Elizabeth. Then if they ended up alone she made the excuse that she needed to call and check on Kyra. The trip home was awkward given that it was a two hour drive. They didn't argue over radio stations. Reba let him listen to what he wanted to, which was a sign for Van that the two really did need to talk, but he knew he wouldn't get a chance until later on that night.

When they arrived home Kyra came out of the house and explained that Jennifer and her family had left for their flight an hour ago and she had just gotten home. Reba hugged her daughter and Kyra helped unload the luggage. As soon as he could, Jake got Kyra off to the side. "Kyra, Mom and Van are acting weird. It's like they are avoiding each other. Have been since the third day of vacation. I don't know what's going on." Jake said and Kyra made a face. "Van's an idiot, Mom probably just got tired of listening to him." "I don't think so Kyra." Jake said. "Well, we'll see if it blows over. If it hasn't in a couple of days then we will do something about it." Kyra said and Jake nodded.

Reba spent the day catching up on the chores that were long overdue and by the end of the day she was so wrapped up in cooking mac and cheese that she was singing in the kitchen. Van listened from the living room and smiled. As she was stirring the pot Elizabeth came up beside her. "Mommy, I wanna help." Reba looked down at Elizabeth and picked her up and put her on the counter. Elizabeth had called her Mommy for the rest of the week and Reba had finally gotten used to it, and it didn't hurt so much to hear it anymore. Kyra on the other hand was shocked. "What did you call her?" she asked her niece. "Mommy, she's my mommy now." Elizabeth said. Kyra's eyes widened. "Elizabeth honey you can stir the mac and cheese." Reba said and she helped her stir and Reba looked to Kyra. "We talked about it. She says she knows Cheyenne will always be her mother, but now that I'm the one mainly taking care of her she wants to call me mommy. I tried to stop her, but she's stubborn." Reba said and Kyra rolled her eyes. "Gee, I wonder where she got that from." Kyra said and began setting the table.

Once dinner was over it was back to everyone's normal routine…well almost. Kyra and Jake retreated into their bedrooms, Elizabeth was bathed, read to and put to sleep, however, Reba had absolutely no idea what to do around Van. She went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. When she turned around Van was behind her and she jumped. "Van! Don't do that!" she said and picked up her glass to take a drink. He moved closer to her and her heart began to race. She backed up, and in to the refrigerator. "You've been avoiding me." He said and took the wine glass out of her hand, setting it aside, before captured her mouth with his. Reba melted into the kiss and opened her mouth to grant him access. Her fingers wound up into his hair and he pulled her closer. Reba felt dizzy. She hadn't been so thoroughly kissed in years. When her brain registered what was going on she pushed Van away, grabbed her wine and headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Van quickly followed and before Reba had a chance to shut the door, Van had followed her in and shut it himself.

"Van get out of my room." Reba said and Van shook his head. "We need to talk." "There is nothing to talk about." "Oh yes there is. Something is going on here. You feel it too or else you wouldn't have kissed me back." Van said and Reba got up and began pacing. "Fine, we'll talk. Van, what's happening here can't continue to happen; it's inappropriate, and it will go no further. Once you leave this room we will never speak of it again." Reba stated as she stopped and turned to face Van. Van got up from the bed and came to stand in front of her. "Why can't it happen?" he asked and Reba looked at him as if he had two heads. "You really are a mo-ron Van. Any idiot can see why this can't happen. What will everyone think? They'll think I'm desperate, that I'm going through some mid-life crisis. What will Kyra and Jake think? This family is already screwed up enough, let's try and keep it from going completely mental."

Van took a deep breath. "You never cared what anyone else thought of you before, except maybe a shrink, and that was only when Barbra Jean was involved and you didn't want family therapy for life. The you that I know, doesn't let on to outsiders that she's anything but confident, and right in every decision she makes." Van said and the next thing Reba knew he had her pinned against a wall and was ravishing her mouth. She tried to fight it, but then she found herself wrap her arms around his neck and pull him closer. She moved her tongue against his and began to fight for control. Their teeth clashed as Reba began nibbling and sucking on Van's lower lip. He pinned her hands above her head and pressed his pelvis against hers. She felt a shiver course through her entire body and Van broke the kiss, but kept their position. He waited for their breathing to slow down before speaking again. "That doesn't feel like a mid-life crisis to me, and for someone who doesn't want whatever this is to continue, you sure do give in easily." He whispered against her mouth and then kissed her gently. Tears formed in her eyes and Van wrapped her in his arms. "What's wrong? You've done a great job of letting me in so far, don't shut me out now just because your feelings for me are changing." He said and Reba looked up at him.

"My dreams frighten me." She said and Van looked confused. "I dreamed you died in that wreck along with everyone else. I realized, it might not be death by car accident, or death at all, but if I allow this to continue, one day, you will leave me." She choked out and Van moved over to the bed, sitting down, and pulling her into his lap. "It's not cool to be crazy about someone that I know will leave." Van stroked her hair and made her look into his eyes. "I am not going to leave you." He said and Reba nodded her head. "Yes you will. You're a lot younger than I am, and one day you're going to see some gorgeous young woman, who is interested in you, and you're going to realize that I'm nothing in the scheme of things." "I'm not going to leave you for a younger woman. You're beautiful, and I'm beginning to realize that you really can't see that. When we were at that waterpark and you were in that bikini, every guy we passed couldn't stop staring at you. I don't mean just guys your age, I mean guys my age. I saw several women my age smack their husbands or boyfriends upside their head because they were checking you out." He said. Reba shook her head. "You're just saying that to make me feel better" Reba said and Van sighed.

"You know, it's not cool to be crazy about you either. You're bossy, a complete control freak, if it's not your way, it's no way. You're tough as nails, and I've seen the right hook that proves it. You've punched, swung, and flat out smacked me numerous times over the past several years, and yet lately, I still find myself wanting to kiss you every time I see you. I want to hold you and never let you go. So now who's the crazy one? I'm trying to create a relationship willingly with someone that I know is going to abuse me the next time something stupid comes out of my mouth." Van said and Reba couldn't help but laugh. "You're right, you sound bananas." "You see, the reason I'm trying, is because you have this whole other side to you other than 'Grr you don't scare me I'm Reba' you have a huge heart, and once again, you're beautiful. You have the bluest eyes I've ever seen, and hair that looks like it's on fire in the sun. You're vulnerable, and you show that to the people you trust the most, and I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that you're not a rebound, and that I'm not going anywhere. Ever." "Well, we should start with a few conditions." "State your conditions." Van said and Reba smiled. "No one is to know about us until we decide where this is going, and what exactly this is. Nobody, and then if it somehow magically comes to a point to where everyone else needs to know we will tell them together, we can't do anything suspicious so, no sleep overs in here, Elizabeth could wake up at four in the morning and wonder where you are." Reba finished. "Sounds fair" Van said and leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

Before long they were horizontal on the bed and Van began kissing down her neck and Reba moaned. He moved his mouth back up to hers and put one of his legs in between hers. She attacked his mouth with her tongue, and she snuck her hand up under his shirt, feeling his muscles and toned abs. It felt wonderful under her touch. Van pulled her shirt up, and broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt off over her head before he trailed his kisses down her neck and over her chest. "Van" Reba panted out and he continued. "Van" she called again and when he looked up at her he saw that she was smirking. She pushed him off of her and sat up on the bed. "I'm not that easy." She whispered against his lips. "Good night" she said and kissed him gently one last time before getting up and going into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Van shook his head and smiled as he got up to leave her room/ She was going to play hard to get….TBC


	7. Chapter 7: To Denver and Back

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

I JUST WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR! THE FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY HAS BEEN SO MUCH BETTER THEN I EVER HOPED FOR! IN THE WORDS OF ONE OF MY OTHER FAVORITE FEMALE TELEVISION CHARACTERS BREANDA LEIGH JOHNSON "THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

_Before long they were horizontal on the bed and Van began kissing down her neck and Reba moaned. He moved his mouth back up to hers and put one of his legs in between hers. She attacked his mouth with her tongue, and she snuck her hand up under his shirt, feeling his muscles and toned abs. It felt wonderful under her touch. Van pulled her shirt up, and broke the kiss just long enough to get the shirt off over her head before he trailed his kisses down her neck and over her chest. "Van" Reba panted out and he continued. "Van" she called again and when he looked up at her he saw that she was smirking. She pushed him off of her and sat up on the bed. "I'm not that easy." She whispered against his lips. "Good night" she said and kissed him gently one last time before getting up and going into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Van shook his head and smiled as he got up to leave her room/ She was going to play hard to get….TBC_

Ch. 7: To Denver and Back

The next morning there was certain feeling of dread in the Hart/Montgomery household. Van was headed to the airport. He had to go back to Denver. The team had several summer scrimmages, plus physicals. Reba was sitting at the table along with everyone else. "Daddy do you have to go play marina football?" Elizabeth asked. Van smiled over at his little girl and nodded. "Yes princess, I do. It's my job." Reba looked at her granddaughter and understood how she felt. She really didn't want Van to go either. "Van, if you're through eating go on ahead and finish getting ready to go and I'll take you to the airport after I've cleaned up the kitchen. "I'll do it, Mom" Kyra said and Reba looked at her daughter like she had two heads. "You, willingly doing a chore? What do you want?" Reba asked. "To go to a movie with some friends tonight. Please?" Kyra asked and Reba shook her head. "What time?" "The movie starts at 7 and will be over with by 10. I will be home by 10:30." Kyra said. "Okay, you can go." Reba said. "Thanks, Mom"

Ten minutes later found Van upstairs packing a carry on. He didn't ever have to pack much when going back and forth because he just kept several sets of clothes in Denver. He heard a knock on the door and turned around to find Reba entering and shutting the door behind her. "Need some help?" "No, Mrs. H…I mean…Reba…I mean…no, I've got it." Reba chuckled, pushed him down on the bed, and straddled his lap. "Reba sounds appropriate in private given the circumstances." Reba said and Van wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. "I'm going to miss you Van. I mean, I always miss you, but…" Van nodded his head in understanding. "I'm going to miss you too" he said and Reba kissed him. She lightly traced her tongue over his lips before pulling away. Van tried to pull her back but Reba shook her head. "Someone could walk in here any minute." "The door's closes, we will hear the knob turn" Van argued and claimed her mouth with his before she could protest. Reba knew it was in their best interest to pull away from the kiss, but the wildfire between them was so intense she didn't have the strength and she pressed herself closer to him and groaned into his mouth. When the need for air was too great to ignore they broke apart and Reba seized the opportunity to get off of his lap before they ended up in another lip lock. "Are you ready to go?" Reba asked and Van nodded. "Alright then, let's get you to the airport." Reba said and they headed downstairs. "Can I come with you to take Daddy to the airport?" Elizabeth asked "Of course" Reba said as she grabbed her purse. Van picked Elizabeth up and Reba called out "Guys I will be back in a little while. Jake, mind your sister, and Kyra, don't change his name while I'm gone!"

The drive to the airport seemed to take way less time than Reba was used to, and before she knew it she was standing in front of Van's terminal moments before he was supposed to board the plane. Van picked Elizabeth up and kissed her cheek. "Daddy, don't go." Elizabeth said, and on lookers watched with smiles on their faces. "I'll be back before you know it." He said. "Mommy, tell him not to go." She said looking at Reba, and she noticed the expressions of shock on people's faces. Reba ignored them and took Elizabeth from Van. "He's right, he'll be back before you know it. Isn't he always?" Elizabeth nodded and Reba had a hard time convincing herself of her own words. Van wrapped them in a group hug and kissed the top of Reba's head. They couldn't do any more than that with Elizabeth right there. Reba and Elizabeth watched until Van was out of sight, while for Van's part as soon as he was out of earshot the guy walking next to him tapped his shoulder. "How much older is she than you? I mean it's obvious she's older, but not more than what, 10 years?" The guy asked. Van thought about it for a moment and once he was sure his math was right he replied "25 years older." Van said. The guy whistled. "25 years older or not, with her looking like THAT I'd enter into a relationship with her. She's hot." Van looked at the guy and nodded his head. "I know she is." "Now, why couldn't she have heard that? Maybe she'd finally believe that she's beautiful" Van thought.

Reba arrived back home with Elizabeth and she found Jake watching TV and Kyra nowhere to be found, which meant she was upstairs in her room. "Well Jakie, it's just going to be us three tonight since Kyra is going out. What do you want to do?" Reba asked as she sat on the couch beside him. "Actually, Timmy wants to know if I can sleep over at his house tonight, and we did just spend an entire week with each other." Jake said and then batted his eyes. Reba sighed. "Alright, go be free!" Jake hugged her and then picked up a bag that had been sitting on the other side of the couch and ran out the door for the walk down the street. Reba turned to Elizabeth, who was playing in the corner, and said "So, just you and me tonight, what do you want to do kiddo?" "Can we watch a movie?" she asked and Reba giggled. "Like father, like daughter. Of course we can." She said.

Five Days later found Reba back at work, busier than ever, and doing anything she could to try and take her mind off of the fact that she missed Van. Since it was summer, Kyra was at home watching Jake and Elizabeth. Reba felt bad that during the day she couldn't go out and do anything so Reba had decided to pay her. In the short few months she had been with the company she had gained a lot of respect and was one of the most valued employees there. She sighed, she had an important client to deal with and mounds of paperwork to cover. She needed an assistant. "Reba" Reba looked up to see her boss standing in her doorway. "Yes Mr. Yearling?" "The new client is here, she's ready for you to go and show her those houses you talked to her about over the phone in the upper Houston area. Reba nodded. The woman was the head of an advertising company in Houston, and frankly Reba was surprised she had been given a client of this importance so soon. "Hi, I'm Stephanie" the woman said as she stepped into Reba's office and Reba rose to greet her. She had blonde hair with green eyes and was in her mid-thirties. Reba couldn't help but notice that her boss was drooling. "Hi, I'm Reba. We talked on the phone and I have a couple of houses ready to show you. So if you will follow me, we can take my car." Reba said.

Fifteen minutes later Reba was showing the woman a huge two story house that was as modern as it came. Glass walls, sleek furniture and a great view. "Wow, this house is beautiful" Stephanie said. "Yes it is, and it's in the price range you asked for. I personally feel that this is the best of the houses I am going to show you today." Reba said and Stephanie turned towards her. "Then I don't need to see the others, I'll take it." Then she moved closer to Reba. "You know, you're a beautiful woman, and I've always had a thing for red hair, what do you say we celebrate my buying this house over dinner?" Reba stood there shocked. "Um…one, we need to sit down and figure out an offer to give to the owners, and they have to accept it before you can celebrate, and two, as flattered as I am, I'm…I'm not a lesbian." Reba said and she saw Stephanie's face fall. "Can't say I didn't try, all the pretty ones that have a brain are either straight, taken, or both." Reba smiled. "I'm sure you'll meet someone." Reba's phone rang and she fished it out of her purse. When her caller I.D. showed that it was Van her heart jumped. "I have to take this" Reba said and answered it. "Hey" "Hey, I know you're probably working, but I'm calling to tell you that I'm heading back to Houston tomorrow." He said. Reba noticed he sounded a little upset. "Honey, what's wrong? You've only been back in Denver with the team for a few days, you're usually gone anywhere from two to four weeks at a time." "I'll explain it when I get home tomorrow, on the brighter side, I get to see everyone again sooner than expected, especially you. I miss you." He said. "I miss you too Van, listen, call me later and let me know when your flight is coming in so I can pick you up." "I will, bye" "bye" Reba said and hung up.

"I saw the look in your eyes when the phone rang, that was….I don't see a ring….so I'm guessing boyfriend." Stephanie said and Reba smiled. "Sort of, it's kind of…..complicated…" "If you don't mind my asking what does he do in Denver?" Stephanie asked. "He's an arena football player." "Wow, way to go, although I'd go for the cheerleaders." Reba laughed at the comment. "If you really want this house then I will talk to the owners as soon as we get back to my office." Reba said. "Great, tell them I'm willing to go 30,000 dollars over asking price." "Great" Reba said and they headed back to her car.

Later that night Reba told everyone that Van was coming home tomorrow, and While Kyra had questions Elizabeth and Jake just accepted it. "Kyra, I have no idea why he's coming back so soon. He told me he would tell me tomorrow. Maybe he's getting traded back to Houston like he wanted." Reba said. Even though deep down, she knew that wasn't it the reason.

The next afternoon Reba paced the airport pick up area in a white tank top, jeans that hugged her figure, and her cowboy boots. She had asked for the afternoon off, and considering the sale she had just made, her boss was only too happy to grant it. When she saw Van she felt her heart speed up. It had only been six days since she had last seen him, and yet it felt like years, and that scared her, her growing need to have him by her side was scaring her. Van saw her and he smiled, he had missed her, and she looked gorgeous. Once he reached her he dropped his bag. Since no one else had come with her she expected Van to kiss her. What he did shocked her. He picked her up bridal style and swung her around. "Van! Stop acting so childish, put me down!" "I missed you Red!" He said and set her down on her feet. She rolled her eyes and smacked him lightly upside the head. Then, he did what Reba had originally expected him to do. He kissed her. She welcomed his kiss. He picked up his bag and they headed to the car. Once inside the car Reba said "I told Kyra I was going to talk to you about why you're back so early, so she knows we won't be home for a while, and we are going for a drive. Reba said.

Thirty minutes later they were out of the big city of Houston and in the country. Reba stopped at a Park, and being that it was June in Houston, Texas, and the middle of the day, it was pretty much deserted. It was too hot to get out and walk so she turned to him there in the car. "Van, I heard it in your voice yesterday, what's wrong?" Reba asked and laid her hand on his cheek. "The team had their physicals, when it came time for mine the Doctor's found something, they found something that they said should have been found way earlier." "Reba's eyes widened and tears started to form in her eyes. "Van…" He realized what she was about to say and headed her off. "No! It's nothing like that. I have a condition, and there's some big fancy name for it, to where I have a narrowing of the spine. Anyways, I can't get an insurance company from the team to represent me with this condition, because at some point it pretty much guarantees and injury. So, long story short, I'm not going to be able to play football anymore. The team is going to give me a settlement for the rest of the year, I don't know how much yet, but they are. The point is my career is over." Van said and Reba sat silently shocked. "I think the narrowing of my spine is also why my pants feel looser." Van added and Reba couldn't help but laugh.

"No Van, it has nothing to do with that." She said gently and kissed his cheek. "Now, listen to me Van, football is what you do, it's not who you are. We will find you a job here in Houston. There's something else that you're going to be good at, I can feel it. You just have to trust me." Van smiled at her. "Thanks, you were always the best at giving pepper talks." Reba looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You mean a pep talk?" "SHOOT! Yes, that's what I meant." He said. "See, you're still the same old Van." Then Reba gave him what had to be the sexiest look he had ever seen in his life. "You're still MY Van." She whispered in his ear as unbuckled and began nibbling his earlobe.

Van felt his breathing increase as she climbed over onto his lap and started kissing his neck. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and he took her head in his hands and gently moved her head up and captured her lips in a kiss so explosive Reba felt her knees turn to water. Their tongues entwined with each other, Reba moved her hands up under his shirt and took it off of him. She kissed his chest a few times before moving back to his mouth. She felt Van's hands move under her tank top, cupping her breasts and squeezing them gently. She moaned, put her hands over his and untangled their mouths. She rested her forehead against his and gently withdrew his hands out from under her shirt. "Feel better?" she asked. Van managed to choke out a laugh and he nodded. She could see the want in his eyes and it made her stomach do a flip. "If you think I'm doing this for the first time in a car, then you can think again, and if you think I'm giving in so soon, you really should think again. I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for between second and third base for now, and I definitely wouldn't be thinking about a home run yet." Reba said and Van groaned. "Not fair, Red!" Reba chuckled and kissed him thoroughly one last time before getting back in the driver's seat. "I was just trying to make you feel better." She said innocently and handed him his shirt. He glared at her and put it back on. "Teasing like that isn't good for my condition" Van argued and Reba pouted lips. "I know honey, it'll cause your pants to fit more loosely than they already do." She said and started the car. Van didn't catch the insult, instead he mumbled under his breath "tighter is more like it"….TBC


	8. Chapter 8: The New Assistant

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

"_If you think I'm doing this for the first time in a car, then you can think again, and if you think I'm giving in so soon, you really should think again. I'm afraid you're going to have to settle for between second and third base for now, and I definitely wouldn't be thinking about a home run yet." Reba said and Van groaned. "Not fair, Red!" Reba chuckled and kissed him thoroughly one last time before getting back in the driver's seat. "I was just trying to make you feel better." She said innocently and handed him his shirt. He glared at her and put it back on. "Teasing like that isn't good for my condition" Van argued and Reba pouted lips. "I know honey, it'll cause your pants to fit more loosely than they already do." She said and started the car. Van didn't catch the insult, instead he mumbled under his breath "tighter is more like it"….TBC_

Ch.8: The New Assistant

Two weeks later found Van moved completely back to Houston with a 100,000 dollar settlement from the team, and Reba still very much in need of a new assistant for her mounds of paperwork.

"I have a great idea!" Van said when they were sitting on the couch after dinner. "What's that Van?" Reba asked. "Hire me as your new assistant, we can carpool, and I'm very reliable." Van said and smiled. Reba busted out laughing. "Van, me hiring you is NOT a good idea. We would not work well together, and this is not the kind of work you want to be doing. Also, we finally had someone other than Kyra to watch Elizabeth again." Reba said. "I'll hire a nanny, and why wouldn't we get along?" Reba got up and went into the kitchen to put her empty wine glass in the sink and he followed her. "No nanny Van" "Why couldn't we work together? It would give us a chance to spend more time together." He said and moved closer to her, putting his hand on her hip. "That's exactly why we can't work together." Reba said and removed his hand from her hip. She walked back into the living room, stopping to turn off the T.V. before she headed upstairs to her room. Van followed right behind her and shut the door. "Come on Red, I swear I'll be have, and I'll be a good assistant. I need a job anyways! Please?" "No" "Please?" Van asked again and this time he walked up to her from behind and began kissing her neck. "Mmm..No" Reba whispered "Please?" he asked again and then turned her around and kissed the corner of her mouth. Reba shuddered and before she could say no again he kissed her full on the mouth and she responded immediately. Once the kiss was broken she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Alright, fine. We'll give it a shot, but don't think that anything is going to happen in the office, and I reserve the right to fire you if you can't do your job well." Reba said and Van nodded his head. "I agree to your terms." "Good, now go get some sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow." Reba said and kissed him goodnight.

Van went to walk out of the room and when he turned around Reba had her back to him. She had just removed her shirt and was working on her pants. Van quietly walked towards her again and as soon as she had stepped out of her jeans he turned her around and kissed her before she could squeal. "I thought I told you goodnight?" she asked after she broke the kiss. "You did, but if you wanted that goodnight to be final you should have waited until you heard me leave the room before you started undressing." He whispered in her ear and sat on the bed and pulled her down to where she was straddling him. He kissed well blessed cleavage and wanted so badly to remove her bra, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. He rolled them so that he was on top of her and he made himself content just to kiss her. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and they exchanged growls from deep within their throats. Without thinking Reba positioned her legs so that he could lay in between them and get closer to her. When she felt him pressing against her she came back to her senses and gently pushed him off of her. "You should go take a shower." She said with a slight smile. "it's your fault for getting naked in front of me!" Van said as he got up and Reba smiled. "Goodnight Van" "Goodnight Red."

The next morning Reba was ten minutes late getting to work because Van wanted to spend more time on his hair, he insisted he had to have the perfect amount of volume for his first day. Reba responded by smacking him upside his head and dragging him by his arm into the car.

As Reba worked on getting Van set up one of the other agents walked into her office. "Mrs. Hart, that fax came in for yo…hi I'm Erin" The young woman said turning to Van. Van smiled "Hi, I'm Van, Reba's assistant." Erin looked him up and down and turned to Reba and handed her the fax. Reba tried to ignore the way she looked at Van and accepted the papers. "Thank you" "No problem Mrs. Hart." She turned back to Van and smiled, tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder. "If you need any help settling in, feel free to come and find me. Don't hesitate at all. In fact, if you like I'll show you to the break room right now and you can bring Mrs. Hart back some coffee." Erin said and laid a hand on Van's arm. Reba watched from out of the corner of her eye and snapped. "He's fine, he's settling just fine. I'll show him where the break room is myself, I don't even want any coffee right now. Don't you have an open house in an hour that you need to get ready for?" Erin's eyes widened and she walked out of Reba's office as quickly as she had entered it.

Reba thought she noticed Van checking her out as she went and Reba marched over to her door, shut it, locked it, and shut the blinds on it before turning to Van. Van for his part, immediately noticed the look in her eyes. It was the same look Cheyenne had always gotten when she had been jealous. It looked like she learned in from Reba. "How dare you gawk at her like that in front of me, what do you think I am some kind of mo-ron?" Reba seethed. Van put his hands on her shoulders. "She was hitting on me, not the other way around. I didn't watch her walk away because I was trying to check her out, it was because the look on her face was so funny, after you chewed her out her eyes were the size of walnuts! It was awesome!" Van said with that childish glint in his eye, and Reba knew he was telling the truth. "That still doesn't change the fact that she was hanging all over you like that." Reba mumbled and Van motioned to himself "Can you blame her for appreciating all this?" Van asked and Reba glared at him. "Come on, you can't even stop yourself from looking." He said. Reba's face softened and she smiled. "Just as long as you know, you're mine." Reba said and kissed him gently. "I thought you said to act professionally? Someone's being naughty." Van said and wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm just claiming my territory" Reba remarked and unlocked the door to her office. "Come on, I'll show you where everything is, and then you get to alphabetize darlin' and just remember, G comes before H" Reba said and winked at him, while Van pretended to look offended before saying "You know, I do always get those two backwards." Reba rolled her eyes and led him towards the break room.

Thankfully, Reba had no houses to show for the day so she was able to stay in the office with Van and show him how the computer system worked. "So if this is all on the computer why do we have to file the same things on paper?" Van asked. "We have to file the same things on paper because if our network crashes we have an easy back up." Reba explained. "Oh….that's smart." He said and Reba chuckled. "alright, as my assistant you are going to have to learn how to put everything that we fill out on paper in the computer, so while I go out and get a couple of files, I want you to put these in" Reba said. Van nodded his head. "You can count on me Red" he said and saluted her. Reba chuckled as she walked out of her office and as she was walking down the hall she was stopped by Erin and Alisha, they were the only two other female agents in the office, and even though Alisha had been there longer than Reba, Reba was by far the better agent, and it was clear Erin wasn't a better agent either. "So, you're new assistant is hot, where did you find him?" Alisha asked and Reba smiled. "Home, now if ya'll will excuse me, I need to speak with Richard" and she moved on down the hall leaving the two to decipher what exactly it was she meant by 'home'. She knocked on Richard's office door and he answered. Richard was one of the senior agents, he was Reba's age, had Auburn hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a thing for redheads. "Richard, I was informed you had the files on the two houses for sale on Sherman. The boss wants me to take over the sales, so would you be so kind as to hand them over?" Reba asked and he smiled at her. "Sure, I'll even walk you back to your office." Reba refrained an eye roll. Since the day she had set foot in the building he had been trying to get her to go out with him. She wasn't interested, while yes, he was good looking, but he was arrogant, and besides, she was seeing Van.

"It's not necessary, I am a grown woman. I'm not five, and I don't have to cross any dangerous streets to get to my office." Reba said and Richard chuckled. "Of course not gorgeous, but it's the proper thing to do." He said as he grabbed the files. This time, Reba visibly rolled her eyes and began walking back to her office. Once there Richard immediately spotted Van. "Hello, I'm Richard Milton. You're the assistant Reba hired." He said and shook Van's head while Van nodded and returned to typing on the computer. "So, Reba I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?" Van felt the hair on the back of his neck raise and he visibly glared up at the man. Reba went and stood behind Van, laying a hand on his shoulder as she gently showed him something he had done wrong. "Richard, I can't." she said. "Come on, you've been putting me off for ages. When are you ever going to say yes to me? I want to have a nice dinner with you." Richard protested "Richard, I'm just not interested. I'm sorry." Reba said. "Come on, one date. I swear it'll change your mind." Van got flustered and stood up. He put his hand on Reba and looked straight at the man. "Listen, she said she wasn't interested, so why don't you just back off." Reba put her hand on Van's arm and Richard looked between the two of them and got a knowing look in his eye before turning and walking out. "Now who's jealous?" Reba whispered and Van turned to her. "When do we get off?" he asked. "In about twenty minutes, although I guess we could leave a little early." Reba said and Van nodded. "Can we do that? I'LL buy dinner." He said and Reba laughed. "We're not even dressed for dinner." "Then we'll go home and change. Tell Kyra I wanted to celebrate my first day on the job, and to watch Elizabeth and Jake for a couple more hours." Van said and Reba nodded. It had been a long time since she had gone out to dinner.

An hour and a half later found them inside Reba's favorite Italian restaurant. Kyra had been surprisingly cool with babysitting for another couple hours. As they were seated and the waiter came by and took their drink orders Van noticed the waiter checking her out and he smiled to himself. He couldn't really keep his eyes off of her so he couldn't blame the guy. She wore a dark blue dress that hugged her figure, The dress was knee length and had spaghetti straps. The dress had a V shaped neckline and showed off more of her cleavage then Van had ever seen her allow before. Her hair was down and her make up had a smokey effect to it. In short, she ,looked gorgeous. Reba noticed that Van was staring at her and after the waiter brought their drinks and took their orders she looked at him. "What are you staring at?" she asked. "You, because you're beautiful" Van said and Reba blushed. "I'm really not, but thank you." Reba said and Van shook his head. "You really don't know do you?" he asked

A little while later the waiter brought their food and Reba and Van had a wonderful time. It was one place that they didn't have to pretend that they weren't 'in a relationship' if that's what you could call in anyways. Besides a few heavy make out sessions they had never done anything normal couples do. It was actually their first date. They talked through dinner and then shared a dessert, a slice of tiramisu. Van took the spoon from Reba and insisted on feeding her. While Reba countered that she wasn't a child and could feed herself, Van was persistent and Reba gave in, allowing him to feed her a spoonful. Reba's eyes closed in pleasure as the dessert coated her tongue and mouth, and Van found it increasingly hard to breath.

As they headed out of the restaurant Van took hold of her hand and she let him. As they reached the car Van pulled her close and kissed her. Their mouths still tasting like dessert and wine. When they pulled apart she got in on the passenger side and him in the driver's seat. They had to head home, Elizabeth was in bed by now and they both had work tomorrow. Van held her hand as he drove and Reba looked over at him and smiled. She felt truly happy, and her nightmares were coming less frequently. Van was better with everything, she realized they were finally moving on like the younger ones had been able to do. Before they got out of the car at the house and had to head inside, Van leaned over and gave her a toe curling kiss. Reba returned it and they finally managed to break away from each other. As they walked into the house and saw that everyone was upstairs Van whirled her around and kissed her again. Reba allowed it, she couldn't stop it really.

"Van, Kyra could come down here any minute and see us" Reba managed to whisper between kisses, and she found, that as the weeks passed, she began to care less and less about whether or not they got caught, but she knew she couldn't spring something like this on them now. Instead of listening, Van pressed her up against the door and dove further into her mouth while he reached up and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently. Reba moaned into his mouth and gently scratched his neck with her nails. "Van…mmmm…please…." Reba panted and Van finally pulled away from her. Reba knew her lips were swollen because Van's were. They were going to have to find a way to get upstairs without being seen because Kyra would know instantly what was going on. They made it up the stairs and into the separate bedrooms . As Reba laid down in bed she realized she missed Van being so close to her, like on the nights when he rushed to her side after a nightmare, she also realized it was getting harder and harder to say no to him…..TBC


	9. Chapter 9: First Fight

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

"_Van…mmmm…please…." Reba panted and Van finally pulled away from her. Reba knew her lips were swollen because Van's were. They were going to have to find a way to get upstairs without being seen because Kyra would know instantly what was going on. They made it up the stairs and into the separate bedrooms . As Reba laid down in bed she realized she missed Van being so close to her, like on the nights when he rushed to her side after a nightmare, she also realized it was getting harder and harder to say no to him…..TBC_

Ch.9: First Fight

Reba was surprised at how well Van adjusted to being her assistant. He actually wasn't half bad at his job when he wasn't spending his time in the break room trying to concoct the perfect cup of coffee. Reba still got queasy when she thought of the honey, chocolate, caramel, ketchup mixture he had managed to get her to try. Then she started to notice Van getting restless. He had been working for her for three weeks and he suddenly wanted to go out to the open houses with her.

"Can I come with you today?" Van asked and Reba tried quickly to think of an excuse for why he couldn't go. "Did you alphabetize the files?" Reba asked. Van looked at her. "I did already." "Well….Van….we are trying a new system, and they have to be alphabetized and then…..arranged by date! Have you done that?" Reba asked and Van glared at her. "No, I haven't. You're just trying to keep me from going with you, I'm your assistant I should go!" Van said and stomped his foot. "Van, that is exactly why you can't go, you have a tendency to be a little childish and the last thing I need is for you to be talking them into trying one of your awful coffee concoctions." Reba said trying to remain calm. Van saw Mr. Yearling pass by and he stopped him. "Mr. Yearling, she won't let me go with her and I've finished all the work she gave me!" Van said and Mr. Yearling looked at Reba. "Take him with you, it might make things easier on you." He said and continued on. Van smiled triumphantly and Reba growled and headed off towards the car.

Twenty minutes later they were showing a young couple a house and Reba was already mortified by Van's approach. "The fireplace mantle is good for stretching!" Van said and kicked his foot up onto the mantle. Reba walked over to him, smacked him upside his head and turned to the stunned couple. "I apologize for my assistant, it's his first time to be involved in an open house and he forgets that he's only supposed to stand there and look pretty." Reba said and led the couple into the kitchen. "Now, the kitchen is beautiful, it has stainless steel appliances along with gorgeous marbled counter tops, plenty of cabinet space, and space for a sizable table." "Hey, Doug, while Reba is showing your wife the boring stuff let's go check out the court and shoot some hoops!" Van said and made a swishing motion before dragging the man away leaving Reba with the wife. "I really do apologize." Reba said before moving on to the next room. As they headed upstairs and Reba looked out the window she could see the two in the backyard playing one on one. Reba's mouth became dry as she noticed that Van was shirtless. His toned body running back and forth. Reba shook her head and refocused on the woman, but not for long, she soon saw how sweaty Van was becoming and how his mouth opened as he tried to catch his breath and Reba became stuck with the most inappropriate visual images to be having at a time like this.

As they headed back downstairs the guys were coming in and Reba noticed Doug was sweaty, and shirtless as well, but she still had a hard time keeping her eyes off of Van. Her phone rang, and upon seeing that it was Kyra Reba excused herself into the next room and listened to her daughter talk about how Elizabeth had gotten sick and gave her instructions on what to do and explained that she and Van would be home shortly. She knew the deal was blown anyways. When she hung up and returned, she noticed that they were nowhere in the house, but instead were out front and….all huddling over her car? Reba went out to see what was going on and as soon as Van spotted her he ran up to her, picked her up and screamed "I sold them the house!" Reba was so shocked, and so mad at the same time that she didn't know what to say. He had apparently showed the wife the garden while she was on the phone, and convinced them to sign the papers with the house's original offer. Reba smiled at the couple. "Um…we are going to have to finish hammering things out in my office tomorrow. Van, Elizabeth is sick, and Kyra is at her wits end. We need to get home." Van nodded and they parted with the couple. The drive home was awkward and Van could feel anger and tension pouring off of Reba's body. Reba was at least grateful that Van had put his shirt back on. "Why are you mad?" Van finally asked and Reba glared at him. "You know exactly why I'm mad, and we can discuss this later right now we need to check on Elizabeth." Reba said as she parked the car in the driveway.

"Mom, I let Jake go play at a friend's house earlier before Elizabeth got sick." Kyra said and Reba nodded. Reba noticed Elizabeth was sleeping on the couch with a trash can beside her and Kyra continued "I spoke to her friend Mimi's mom. Apparently Mimi's older brother had a 24 hour stomach bug and when Elizabeth was over she must have caught the remains of what was hanging around." Kyra said and Reba nodded. Elizabeth stirred and woke. "I want Daddy, and Mommy" she began to cry and Van sat down beside her and began stroking her hair. Elizabeth looked up and saw Reba and she said to her "Mommy, I don't feel good." Reba knelt down beside her in time for Elizabeth to lean over and throw up into the trashcan. Kyra had already put her hair back for her so Van and Reba rubbed soothing circles on her back. Reba went and got her some ginger ale and she took a couple of sips before falling asleep again. Meanwhile, Kyra went upstairs to shower, since she still smelled a little like vomit, and Reba cleaned out the small trashcan and set it back by Elizabeth's head.

"We still need to talk about why you're so mad." Van said and Reba turned to him and glared. "Fine, upstairs. Now." Reba said and Van followed her up and shut the door to her room so they wouldn't wake Elizabeth. Van turned to her. "No, I don't know why you're so mad. So why are you?" Van asked and Reba turned on him seething "What you did today was so unprofessional on so many levels. First you go over my head when I originally refused to let you come with me, then you pull the stunts that you did! Those stunts are EXACTLY the reason why I wouldn't let you come with me! You may look like a man, but inside you're immature and you've still yet to grow up! Stretching on the mantle? Playing shirtless one on one with the client?" Van started to say something and Reba cut him off. "NO! I don't want to hear it! As if all that wasn't enough, you had the nerve to 'make the sale'! Van! You don't have a license! What you did is illegal, and if anything would have been finalized today before I got back out to where you were you could have been in serious trouble! The fact that you did something so irresponsible! You've acted like a complete monkey's butt, no scratch that, a complete mo-ron all day! Just when I think you've grown up, and changed, you pull some crap like this!" Reba yelled and began pacing. "Well, I thought I was helping!" Van yelled back. "I thought that when I made that sale that you would be so proud of me! Well, I guess I was wrong." He said getting quieter. "You aren't proud of me, and with the way you treated me today, you're ashamed of me. You think I'm an idiot. Well, I get that I'm a goofball, but I'm NOT an idiot. Just because I'm not as smart as you are and trying to learn by going with you, doesn't make me an idiot." Van said and continued even quieter than before.

"I have grown up, that process began the moment Cheyenne got pregnant, and continued on after Elizabeth was born. Then after Cheyenne, Brock, Barbra Jean, and Henry died in that crash, I stepped in and grew up because my family needed me. You needed me. I grew up enough to comfort you in the middle of the night when your nightmares decide to haunt you, and I grew up enough to fall in love with someone as grown up as you." Van said and turned and walked out of her bedroom equally angry, and hurt…..TBC

NO ONE KILL ME! I NEEDED A GOOD CLIFFHANGER! I WILL UPDATE AGAIN SOON I SWEAR!


	10. Chapter 10: Making Up

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

"_I have grown up, that process began the moment Cheyenne got pregnant, and continued on after Elizabeth was born. Then after Cheyenne, Brock, Barbra Jean, and Henry died in that crash, I stepped in and grew up because my family needed me. You needed me. I grew up enough to comfort you in the middle of the night when your nightmares decide to haunt you, and I grew up enough to fall in love with someone as grown up as you." Van said and turned and walked out of her bedroom equally angry, and hurt…..TBC_

SOOOO…..THIS CHAPTER OFFICIALLY INSTATES THE M RATING!

Ch. 10: Making Up

Reba sat down on her bed with her mouth hanging open thanks to Van's confession. She never expected him to love her, hell, for that matter she didn't even know where there…whatever it was they were doing was going to go. She heard a knock from outside her door and she quickly wiped her face and walked over and opened it to find Kyra on the other side. "Did I hear yelling?" Kyra asked and Reba nodded. "Van did some idiotic things today at work so I yelled at the monkey's butt, and I'm just extremely stressed right now." Reba tried to explain in a way that would seem like a normal fight between her and Van. To Reba's relief Kyra merely nodded. "Well, remember that I told you that my friend Amy was having a sleepover tonight?" Kyra asked. "Of course, are you leaving now?" "Yes, I'll be home tomorrow. Oh, Jake called and said he was staying the night at his friend's house to try and avoid getting sick too." "That's fine, when did he call?' Reba asked. "In the middle of the screaming match" Kyra said and Reba nodded her head. "Alright, be careful" "I will Mom" Kyra said and then walked downstairs. Reba heard the faint sound of throwing up and ran downstairs and saw Elizabeth dry heaving. Van was holding Elizabeth's hand and Reba's heart broke. Van was a loving father, and he had grown up despite some of his actions from earlier in the day. Van had done what he knew how to do to make the sale, and that involved being goofy. It's just who he was. "Van, I don't want to put anything in her stomach until in the morning. Since that was a dry heave and it's only a 24 our bug, if we don't put anything else in her stomach except a little ginger ale until morning then that should be the last time she throws up. Reba said and Van looked up at her and barely nodded his head in acknowledgement. It was clear that Van was upset.

They gave Elizabeth some more ginger ale, cleaned her up and put her in bed where she passed out from exhaustion. Van practically ran back downstairs once Elizabeth was asleep. Reba quickly followed Van. "Van, wait" Reba said as she saw him heading out the front door. Van turned to her and looked at her expectantly. "I'm not angry anymore, although I'm sure you still are, but I want to explain." Reba said and Van walked over to the couch and sat down. Reba sat down beside him and turned towards him. "This….this is very difficult for me….I never admit that I'm wrong….well…almost never apparently….Van, you have to understand where I'm coming from on this though. Some of the things you did today were unprofessional. Most of all, using the mantle as a piece of workout equipment. Getting to know the client better and getting them to trust you is a great step in making a sale, and you did that by playing basketball with the man today…..and….well…..you shirtless is a very distracting thing for me when I'm trying to work and be professional." Reba felt a little relieved when she saw Van smile at her last comment. "I also became angry because you really could have gotten into trouble, selling real-estate for the company with no license can get you into a lot of trouble." Van nodded his head and before he could speak Reba cut him off and continued. "You said you were trying to make me proud, well, other than being mad as heck about the way you handled a few things, I am proud of you. Your first time to help show anyone a house and you convinced them to buy it. That's wonderful, and I'm sorry about calling you an idiot, and a child. You're a man, and while you're a little goofy, you're not stupid, and you do have a talent for real-estate. If you concentrate on being my assistant for a little longer we can work on getting you a license, and then maybe we could be partners." Reba said and gently laid her hand on his cheek.

Van put his hand on top of hers and smiled "I forgive you, and I love that idea. I really do, and I admit, putting my foot on the mantle wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had. I just feel the need to prove myself to you, because you are so beautiful, and so smart, and I want to be able to deserve you, and I've never said this sentimental hoo-ha to anybody before." Reba's eyes watered and she chuckled. "You prove yourself to me every day when I watch you take care of Elizabeth, and when you hold me close. Honestly, I'm scared to death, because I am so much older than you are. Van, you're young, what if you want more kids?" Tying yourself down to me isn't a smart move. Someday, you're going to realize it." Van leaned forward and kissed Reba softly, and Reba felt her heartbreak into a million pieces at the thought of him not wanting her anymore. "I'll always want you." He said against her lips. "Do you know what the brightest idea I've ever was?" Van asked and Reba shook her head. "That night on the beach when I decided kissing you was worth the risk." Reba smiled and wrapped her arms around Van's neck and kissed him gently, but thoroughly. She then pushed Van so that his back was against the couch and she straddled him, never breaking the kiss. "You're right Van, you have grown up, and you should know, that I think I've fallen in love with you too." She said quietly and Van beamed. He had been scared to death since those words left his mouth.

Van wove his hands through her silky red hair and kissed her, Reba moaned into his mouth as his tongue found hers and the kiss began to heat up. Van's mouth left Reba's and his lips traveled down her throat. The button up blouse she had worn for work didn't give him much access so he decided to take a chance and unbutton it, after all, he had seen her in just her underwear before. Her black lacy bra came into view and Reba allowed Van to slip the shirt off of her shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. Van noticed that Reba had unbuttoned his shirt so Van finished removing it. He figured she was leveling the playing field. She ran her hands up and down his chest and moaned when Van got bold enough to kiss and gently nip at the top of her bra where lace met flesh. He had never done that before, and Van was amazed that she didn't stop him. He decided to be a little bolder and pulled her bra straps down. Again, Reba did nothing to stop him and Van looked into her eyes and she smiled. "I want you to make love to me Van, and don't for one second think that our first time is going to be on this couch." Reba said and Van's eyes widened. "Are you sure?" he asked. Reba nodded "I'm positive." She whispered in his ear and nibbled on his lobe. Van shuddered and stood up from the couch. He couldn't get over just how light she was. In one swift moved he changed her around to where he was carrying her bridal style and he walked up the stairs to her bedroom quietly so as not to wake Elizabeth.

Van laid her down on the bed and reached over and removed her pants. Her shoes were lost somewhere at the foot of the stairs as were his. Van removed his own pants which left both of them in nothing but their underwear. Reba looked at how perfect Van's body appeared and she became slightly self-conscious. Van got on the bed next to her and said "you are so beautiful; you have the most gorgeous hourglass figure." Reba smiled at his compliment and Van leaned over and kissed her deeply. Reba thought she would pass out from the shiver that coursed through her body when he moved on top of her. He ran his hands up and down her ivory skin, over her flat stomach and her lace clad breasts. He reached under her for her bra clasp and soon she was bare from the waist up. Van pulled back to see what he had uncovered and his breath caught in his throat. He leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth and Reba arched into his mouth and moaned. She ran her hands up and down his back as he switched back and forth and she began to squirm. "Van, I want you now." She said in a husky voice and Van removed his boxers and Reba moaned at the sight of him. "God, you're handsome" she said and Van grinned and kissed her before removing her panties. He positioned himself in between her legs as she wrapped them around his waist and he entered her so slowly Reba thought she would die of frustration. Van chuckled as she tried to urge him on. "Now, it's not so fun being teased is it?" Van whispered in her ear and Reba shook her head and dug her nails into his skin as he began to move faster. They were one and they moved as one, meeting each other's thrusts. Reba turned them over and took control for a little while. They could feel the pleasure boiling in their bellies and Reba leaned forward and kissed him hard as she ground her hips down on him. Van flipped them back over and moved faster and harder. Reba began to cry out. "Van!" their eyes locked, and Van covered her mouth with his as they orgasmed in unison and they cried out into each other's mouths. Reba literally saw stars and passed out.

She came to a couple of minutes later and saw Van staring at her. She was glowing. "I'll take that as a compliment" he said referring to her black out and Reba laughed. He gently pulled out of her and laid beside her. Reba turned to where her head was laying on his chest and she ran her hand up and down it gently. "You were amazing" Van said and Reba looked up at him. She felt safe in his arms. "You were pretty good yourself." She said and moved on top of him and kissed him gently. "I love you Reba Nell Hart" Van said and Reba smiled. "I love you too, Van" Reba said in reply. He stroked her cheek and then he started to chuckle. "What's so funny?" she asked smiling. "I just find it a little funny that the first time we made love is also considered our first make up sex." Van said and Reba giggled. "Trust me Van, wait until we have been mad at each other for a couple of days, I'll show you the difference between make up sex and making love, which is what we just did." Reba said and Van wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm hungry" Reba said and Van nodded "Me too." He said and Van put his boxers back on while Reba put on a robe and they headed downstairs.

"Hmm…how about pancakes?" Reba said and Van looked at the clock and saw that it read seven p.m. "Breakfast for supper! My favorite!" Van said and Reba got out the stuff to make the pancakes. Van came up behind her once she had gotten the batter made up and he kissed her neck. "If you want these pancakes, you'd better stop that, and I know you're not one to turn down food." Reba said. "Well, if I'm making a choice between food and sex with a hot woman…it's very difficult….both give me great pleasure." Van said and Reba giggled as she poured the batter onto a griddle. "Go sit down" she said and he did as he was told.

Once the pancakes were done they sat together at the counter eating. Halfway through bringing a bite up to his mouth some syrup dropped on Van's chest and he set down the fork and went to pick up a napkin….until Reba stopped him. She got down from her chair and stood in front of him. She raised her eyebrow and lowered her head. Her tongue darted out and licked up the trail of syrup on his chest. The sight of her doing that was so hot that Van immediately brought his mouth to hers and kissed her. "Food and sex….this is awesome!" Van said and Reba chuckled. "As much as I would love round two, Elizabeth has been asleep for a while and if she does happen to get sick again, it could be any time now, so we have to put her first." Reba said and Van pouted, but agreed. They got dressed into their pj's and passed the time watching TV, talking….and of course…the inevitable make out sessions. "I wonder who's going to catch the virus next…." Reba said and Van turned his attention from the TV to her. "When one gets this kind of virus…the entire house gets it and sometimes the younger ones relapse." Reba explained and Van nodded his head in understanding. "I never get sick." Van said and Reba chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that darlin'." "How about we not talk at all for a few minutes?" Van said and effectively started another make out session…..TBC


	11. Chapter 11: Caught!

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

"_I wonder who's going to catch the virus next…." Reba said and Van turned his attention from the TV to her. "When one gets this kind of virus…the entire house gets it and sometimes the younger ones relapse." Reba explained and Van nodded his head in understanding. "I never get sick." Van said and Reba chuckled. "You keep telling yourself that darlin'." "How about we not talk at all for a few minutes?" Van said and effectively started another make out session…..TBC_

Ch. 11: Caught

As usual, Reba was right. Two weeks later Jake had gotten sick and gotten over it, and currently, Van was the second to come down with it. However, Reba did think someone else would have gotten sick sooner so she did call the doctor and was informed that viruses like the one going around had a two week incubation period. Meaning that if one person in the family got it, the germs hung around for two weeks even after that person was completely well so a body's immune system could eventually be worn down by it and catch it, or their immune system could become….well….immune. Unfortunately for Reba, she knew it was only a matter of time before Kyra caught it, and herself as well. She just prayed no one relapsed. She had already had to cut time from work to take care of Jake, even though it only lasted for 24 hours, the person who caught it still felt pretty cruddy and weak afterwards. She was currently taking half a day off to help her ailing assistant.

Reba hadn't wanted Elizabeth relapsing so she moved the little one into her room so Van could have the room all to himself. He had started feeling bad at lunch and when he threw up in the grass at one of her open houses she knew it was time to call the boss, explain the situation and take him home. Currently Van was lying on his bed, under the covers and feeling crappy all around. Reba silently knocked on the door and entered the room. She shut the door behind her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Come on Van, I brought you some ginger ale." Reba said and Van poked his head out from under the covers. He was absolutely pale and Reba felt awful for him, yet she couldn't help but make a joke. "I NEVER get sick" Reba mocked him lightly and he gave her his best glare. She just chuckled. "Darlin' you know I'm only teasing you. I feel awful, really I do. It's a shame really. Jake is all better, so he's staying the night with a friend tonight. Kyra is staying with a friend, Elizabeth goes to bed early. I had plans for us tonight that involved a bottle of wine, my bedroom, and lingerie, and you had to go and get sick." Reba shook her head and Van whined. "You bought lingerie?" he asked and Reba raised her eyebrow and smiled. "I guess you'll never know now will you?" she said and made him take a sip of the soda. "On the bright side, this time tomorrow, your sides will just be extremely sore and you'll be exhausted, but over the virus." She said and ran her hands through his hair. "Tomorrow seems forever away!" he complained. The next thing Reba knew Van was up and running down the hall. She quickly followed him, and found him in the upstairs bathroom getting sick. She rubbed his back and talked him through it, then she got a wet wash cloth and wiped his face.

"There's not a whole lot left in your stomach, I imagine you'll only throw up a couple more times, and the last time will be a dry heave. After that it's water under the bridge." Reba said and Van groaned. "come on, sweetie let's get you back to bed." Reba said and Van allowed her to lead him back to bed. "I have to go and cook dinner. Later on tonight I'm putting ginger ale in your stomach so you don't dehydrate, but don't worry, it will be after you stopped vomiting anything up." Reba said and Van nodded. She kissed his forehead and before leaving the room Van chuckled. "What?" she asked. "Nothing, I just love you." He said and Reba smiled. "I love you too." Reba turned and walked out of the bedroom and once she was gone Van mumbled "I think this would qualify as for worse" then he started to doze.

Downstairs Kyra and Jake were getting ready to leave. "Mom, I'll drop him off at his friend's then head to mine. I'll also pick him up tomorrow." "Thanks sweetheart." "So, he still puking his guts out?" Reba nodded her head. "Great, now I'm going to catch it, one person is going to relapse, someone always does, and then to finish it out you'll get it Mom. You're always the last one to get what everyone has. It's like the virus is always courteous to the fact that you take care of everyone." Kyra said. "that seems to be the way it usually goes." Reba said and hugged Jake goodbye. Kyra waved at her. "You two enjoy running around while you can. School starts back in two and a half weeks. On August 22nd. She heard them both groan and she chuckled. As Reba went to start dinner for herself and Elizabeth Reba began to think. She was going to have to look into preschools for her granddaughter. Reba's eyes began to water as she thought about how Henry would have been starting preschool as well. "It's okay Reba, pull yourself together." Just as she did Elizabeth came walking into the kitchen. "Mommy, I'm hungry" Reba laughed. "I know, I'm making dinner." Reba said stirring the pasta sauce. She was making spaghetti. Reba picked Elizabeth up and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much little one." Reba said. "I love you too, and you love Daddy don't you?" Reba was startled by the question, but she just smiled. "He's your daddy so of course I love him." Reba said and put her back down. Elizabeth seemed pleased with the answer and she ran out of the room to go and play until dinner was ready.

The next morning Reba went to check on Van before heading out to work. He was sleeping and so Reba walked over to him and gently shook him. "Honey, wake up. I'm leaving for work and I'm taking Little Liz with me so you don't have to worry about her." Reba said and Van groaned. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Better, I'm sure by the time you get home I'll be close to 100 percent again." Reba chuckled. "I'm sure ya will. Now, get some rest, and I took stock of everything in the cabinets. If I find any junk food missing when I get home I'm going to have to beat you. Nothing heavy until tomorrow. If you actually get hungry eat some soup." She said and he nodded. "Yes, Mam" "Well, I'm old enough to be your mother" she said and Van shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, but I never wanted to see my mother naked or hear her scream my name." Reba smacked him lightly but couldn't help but grin. "Anyways, we'll be home later today. Feel better" she said and walked out of the door.

Reba explained the situation to her boss and he allowed Elizabeth to stay with her in the office. While Reba was talking to a client on the phone and sorting through a file, Elizabeth got up and walked out of her office and down to the break room where Erin happened to be eating her lunch. "Well who are you cutie pie?" Erin asked. "I'm Elizabeth, do you know my mommy?" Erin shook her head. "No, I don't think so." Erin said. "She works hewre, and she's weally pretty." Elizabeth said and Erin looked puzzled. The next thing Erin knew Reba came running into the room. "Elizabeth!" Reba said in relief. "Honey, I told you to stay put, and you ran out while I was on the phone and looking through a file." "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Mommy, she says she doesn't know you." Elizabeth said pointing to Erin and Erin looked shocked. She knew that she was new there but she thought she would have at least known Reba had a child that young. "She does know me sweetheart." Reba said and upon seeing the shocked look on Erin's face she just smirked and decided not to explain anything to her. Reba picked Elizabeth up and kissed her cheek. Then she returned to her office.

Reba arrived home with Elizabeth at five that afternoon and she immediately ran upstairs to go play, and to see her Daddy. Reba headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and decide what she was going to make for dinner. She knew Kyra and Jake would be back by then….."Maybe I'll order pizza" she said to herself, and loved the idea of not having to cook anything. The next thing she knew the fridge door was shut and she was pressed against it. "Van, what are you doing?" she screeched and he chuckled. "I'm feeling all better, a little sore like you said, but it's nothing that you can't kiss and make all better" he said and wiggled his eyebrows and she giggled and quickly looked around. "Where's Elizabeth?" "I had the TV on upstairs and she asked if she could watch The Looney Toons. So that's where she is." He said and kissed her gently. Reba didn't pull away. If he had just turned it on then Elizabeth would be occupied for a little while. Reba pulled him closer to her and started kissing him. She tangled her hands into his hair and started whispering to him in between kisses "if….you're….tryin….to get me to wear…..that lingerie….you'll have to do….better than that." By then they were panting and Van moved her blouse up enough for him to get his hand on her silky skin. She shuddered at his touch and continued to probe his mouth with her tongue.

"OH MY GOD!" "MY EYES!" Reba and Van jerked apart to see Kyra and Jake standing in the kitchen. Jake turned and ran out with his eyes covered while Kyra's look of shock turned to one of anger. Reba's eyes were wide and her heart was racing. She looked over and saw that Van looked like a deer caught in headlights, and realized she probably looked the same way. "K..Kyra.." she started but Kyra cut her off. "Please, tell me that was the first time something like that has happened and it was a pure moment of insanity?" Reba began to blush and Kyra's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, I don't know why I didn't see it. Van has a hard time calling you Mrs. H, in fact we never hear that anymore, he always calls you Red. Here I thought that you two had just grown closer as friends given the situation. I should have known. Do you realize how stupid this is? You're half her age Van! Mom! I can't believe you of all people! He's your son-in-law, He's the father of your granddaughter, just because she calls you Mom it doesn't mean you get to have sex with her Dad!" "Now you hold on and stop right there." Reba looked over shocked at how stern Van sounded, as did Kyra.

Van put an arm around Reba and she realized she was shaking. "Don't talk to her that way, she's still your mother. I had to talk her into it." "You talked her into it? You don't have the brains God gave a worm and you talked her into it?" "Kyra Eleanor Hart, I will not have you speak to him that way. We've all made jokes about some of the goofy things Van has done in the past and I'm not saying no one will in the future. I am telling you however, that we are not in a joking context here and Van isn't stupid." Kyra couldn't believe what she was hearing, she scoffed and Reba got even angrier. She loved Van, and he loved her, truth be told she was getting tired of hiding anyways. "That's it, family meeting in the living room now. JAKE, ELIZABETH PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS" Reba hollered as she walked into the living room with Van and a reluctant Kyra behind her…..TBC


	12. Chapter 12: Family Meeting

TITLE: Afraid to Sleep

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any recognizable characters from the Reba show. I would have made Reba the movie by now.

SUMMARY: a tragic accident brings two of the most unlikely people together in a time of loss, confusion, and nightmare riddled dreams. Set around right after Van got his arena football contract.

WARNING: So….I would not normally write an entire story like this, but I had a dream that sparked this thought and it can no longer be ignored! Be advised, there are character deaths, and I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking this yet. Just please bear with me.

"_Kyra Eleanor Hart, I will not have you speak to him that way. We've all made jokes about some of the goofy things Van has done in the past and I'm not saying no one will in the future. I am telling you however, that we are not in a joking context here and Van isn't stupid." Kyra couldn't believe what she was hearing, she scoffed and Reba got even angrier. She loved Van, and he loved her, truth be told she was getting tired of hiding anyways. "That's it, family meeting in the living room now. JAKE, ELIZABETH PLEASE COME DOWNSTAIRS" Reba hollered as she walked into the living room with Van and a reluctant Kyra behind her…..TBC_

Ch. 12: Family Meeting

Jake and Elizabeth came down the stairs and she had them sit on the couch with Kyra. Jake raised his hand and Reba looked at him and nodded her head "Is Van going to be my new Daddy?" Reba's eyes got wide and her and Van sat down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "No one will ever replace Brock sweetheart." Reba said. "However, this is why I called all of you down here…Van and I…well…we're seeing each other." Reba said and Kyra rolled her eyes. "Gee, I would have never guessed that from what happened earlier. I still want to know how it is that you two are screwed up enough to do this? I mean we thought our family got weird looks before, now how do you think everyone is going to react?" Kyra said and Reba stood up and calmed herself before speaking. She didn't want to scare Elizabeth. "Kyra, we didn't plan on this happening, it just did. Through a horrible tragedy we came closer together for comfort, and comfort turned into love. I'm not asking for your blessing because frankly, after everything I've been through over the past not just these past few months, but these past few years, I deserve to be happy. We didn't tell ya'll anything when everything first happened because we had no idea where this was going. To be perfectly honest, we still don't, but we do know that we love each other." Reba said and Jake smiled. "I think it's kind of cool." Reba smiled back at him and Elizabeth got up and hugged Reba's leg. Reba picked her up and Elizabeth looked at her. "So….Mommy and Daddy…towgether?" she asked and put her hands together. Reba chuckled and nodded her head. "YAY!" Elizabeth cried.

Reba sat her down and turned to Kyra. "I realize that this will take some getting used to, but we ain't rushing into anything. As for what other people think, why should we care? They aren't us and they don't know our situation." Reba said and Kyra nodded. Reba noticed her daughter had calmed down. She knew she would if she just talked to her. "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Kyra said and Reba nodded her head. "That's all I ask…Group hug!" Everyone embraced except Kyra. It didn't surprise Reba and she didn't force her. "all right, meeting is over. That's all I needed to tell ya. So, go on, be children and ignore the adults." She said and Van cleared his throat. Reba turned to Van and he spoke "Before you guys head upstairs, I want to say that I know I'm a lot younger than her, and I know I'm not near as smart as she is, for that matter, I know that I'm not good enough for her, but I promise, I won't hurt her." Reba had tears in her eyes. Jake gave him a thumbs up, Elizabeth didn't truly understand and she just clapped, Kyra for her part looked completely shocked at how grown up Van looked and sounded. "Wow…" Kyra said and everyone slowly got up. As predicted, Jake and Kyra went upstairs, and Elizabeth began playing with one of her dolls. "Van, can I see you in the kitchen please?" Reba asked and Van nodded and followed her.

"Van, I you have no idea how much what you said means to me." She said and Van smiled. "I think I do" he replied and leaned his head down to kiss her. Out of instinct she turned her head and the kiss landed on her cheek. "sorry" she said in apology after she realized what she did and she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her so their lips could meet. After a few seconds they heard giggling and they parted to see Elizabeth standing and watching them. "Young lady, what are you doing?" Reba asked and Elizabeth smiled and held out a picture. Reba took it from her and her heart warmed when she saw that it was a man and a woman holding hands. The woman had red hair and the man was tall and had brown. "It's beautiful sweetheart, let's put it on the fridge" Reba said and walked over to the fridge and secured it under a magnet while Van picked the little girl up and hugged her.

"Van, honey will you call the pizza place for me while I go take a bath?" Reba asked "No problem, come on Elizabeth let's go!" He said and began twirling her around as he walked into the living room causing her to giggle. Reba smiled and walked past them and up the stairs. After the talk she just had she needed to relax.

Reba sat in a hot bubble bath and sighed. The water eased all of the tension from her muscles and she felt like she could go to sleep right there. She heard a soft knock on the door "Yes?" "Pizza just got here" Van said and opened the door to the bathroom, stepped in and shut it behind him. "I didn't realize I'd been in here for that long" Reba said and Van chuckled. "Actually, they got the order over here quicker than expected. It's a slow night." He explained as he sat down next to the tub. Just having him that close to her made her heart beat faster. Van dipped his hand into the water and Reba's breath hitched when it lightly grazed over her thigh. "Van, are you trying to keep us up in here long enough for them to come and get us?" Reba asked in a warning tone and Van smirked. "Maybe" he replied and leaned forward and kissed her. Reba immediately opened her mouth and allowed his tongue in. After what seemed like ages they parted and Reba noticed Van's pupils' were dilated with desire. "Van, go downstairs, I'll be out in a minute. I think it's a little early to be quite so obvious with everyone in the house. Let's take things one step at a time." Reba said and Van sighed. "It's your fault for looking so H-H-H-H-HHHOT! Van said and Reba giggled, and Van reluctantly got up and headed downstairs with the rest of the family.

The next day Reba and Van were both off, the reason being: They had a meeting with the teacher of the pre-school they were sending Elizabeth to. Reba and Van argued the entire way over about whether or not Elizabeth should actually be going to pre-school "Van, she is supposed to start kindergarten next year and she needs to be prepared. Kindergarten isn't just a place kids go for nap time anymore." Reba said and Van huffed. "I'll miss her! It's not fair!" he said and Reba shook her head as they turned into the parking lot. Elizabeth was in the backseat listening to the two adults. "Van, honey, When Kyra and Jake head back to school in a couple of weeks no one is going to be there to watch her while we are at work." Reba explained and Van nodded. "I know, but she's my baby!" he said and Reba chuckled. "I know how you feel Van, believe me I do." She said and then she got out of the car and proceeded to remove Elizabeth from her car seat. Van took her hand once she had been set down and Elizabeth smiled. "Daddy, I get to be a bwig girwl" she said and he smiled. Reba smiled and they all three walked into the building together.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Jones, and who are you little one?" The teacher asked. She was in her early thirties, with black hair and brown eyes. "I'm good." Elizabeth said and moved to hug Van's leg. The teacher stood upright and looked at Van. Reba noticed a hint of approval in her eyes and Reba's jealous nature began to rear its head. "Hi, you must be Elizabeth's Dad." She said and held out her hand. Van shook it gently and smiled at her "Van Montgomery". "This iws my mommy" Elizabeth said pointing to Reba and the woman's smile didn't even seem to falter. "Oh, Well, Mrs…" The woman trailed off. Reba noticed that the woman was staring at her left hand, and then the woman looked back to Van almost hopefully. "Oh, gosh darn it!" Reba said holding up her left hand. "Honey, we forgot to put our rings back on after doing the dishes!" Reba exclaimed and Van tried to keep the shocked look from off of his face. "Hi, I'm Reba Montgomery." Reba said and extended her hand. She cheered herself on inside when she saw the slight disappointment in the woman's eyes. "Well, Mrs. Montgomery….I'm very pleased that your daughter will be attending my class. We start out the morning with arts and crafts, but it's more than just play time. We teach them the alphabet, and how to count, and for those who already know the alphabet and how to count to at least ten we do have other teachers who take them aside and start teaching them to read." At that Reba smiled. "That's wonderful, Elizabeth does already know her alphabet and how to count to 100 actually. It's something we've worked on her with. There's some small words she already knows, just because she's asked what they said and she remembered. She has a great memory." The teacher nodded her head, and they all continued their discussion accordingly.

On the way home they stopped and each got some ice cream. When Van ordered his Reba scrunched her nose, and continued to do so as Van devoured it while walking through the front door. "Really Van? Birthday cake ice cream with chocolate chips, gummy bears, reeses's peanut butter cups, cookie dough, graham crackers, sprinkles, hot fudge, with a cherry on top in a chocolate dipped waffle bowl?" Van's eyes closed as he took another bite and he moaned. "Good freaking ice cream!" Elizabeth ran out to the backyard, Reba assumed to the tree house, and paid the adults no more attention since she still had her ice cream to finish. "Don't diss it until you try it, sweetheart!" he said, and Reba shook her head and motioned to her plain waffle bowl with rocky road ice cream. "I'm good, thanks." She said and took a bite. "Whatever you say Mrs. Montgomery." Van said and wiggled his eyebrows. Reba growled. "I swear…everywhere I go…" she mumbled. "I think you get jealous way too easily." He said and Reba drug Van through the kitchen into the laundry room and shut the door. She set their ice cream aside and looked at Van.

"I was only giving her the assumption that we were married so she would keep her hands off of you." Reba said and Van smiled. "I only want your hands all over me" he whispered in her ear and began kissing her neck. Reba pushed him away and leaned up to start kissing his neck. She ran her hands through his hair and just as Van was about to lift her onto the dryer he felt her bite his neck and suck it. "HEY!" he squealed and Reba moved her head away to admire her work. "Now, for at least the next few days every woman we meet will know you're taken, and I have something that you are going to be required to do every time you see a single, young woman who is interested in you." Reba said and Van raised his eyebrow. "What makes you think I will?" Van asked and Reba gave him a naughty smile. She began lightly running her hand up and down his chest as she said "Because, Darlin' if you don't you'll never get to see me in that lingerie." Van gulped. "Okay, what do I have to do?" He asked. "Anytime a woman shows interest in you….give them your famous charming smile." She said and kissed him before taking her ice cream and walking out of the laundry room. Van stood behind her rather confused. "My charming smile that I wanted to put on a flyer and you said no?" He asked as he followed her and she nodded. "Yes." He caught up to her and turned her around gently "you mean this one?" His face contorted into that of what looked like a serial rapist's and Reba shuddered and nodded again. "Most definitely that one." She turned again and Van asked to himself "Wouldn't that just make them want me more?"…TBC


End file.
